Love and Trust
by Hikari Chiyo
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan terikat dari sesuatu yang sakral. Terikat dalam pernikahan warisan dari kakek. Tidak ada satupun dari kita saling mengenal. Dan tidak satupun dari kita berasal dari latar belakang yang sama. Apa yang kita lakukan seolah menentang takdir itu. Keegoisan, kemarahan, dan cinta./ Plot dari novel Pernikahan Wasiat by Yadika Putri./ OC, OOC, crackpair.
1. Chapter 1, Wedding Plan

**Based on my favorit story on wattpad 'Pernikahan Wasiat'.**

 **Original story by Yadika Putri.**

 **All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I own nothing. Some of the story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan terikat dari sesuatu yang sakral. Terikat dalam pernikahan warisan dari kakek. Tidak ada satupun dari kita saling mengenal. Dan tidak satupun dari kita berasal dari latar belakang yang sama. Apa yang kita lakukan seolah menentang takdir itu. Keegoisan, kemarahan, dan cinta./ Plot dari novel Pernikahan Wasiat by Yadika Putri./ OC, OOC, crackpair.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1\. Wedding Plan**

 **.**

 _"Kita bangkrut, Sakura."_

Satu kalimat yang langsung meruntuhkan semangat Sakura. Kalimat yang dikatakan sang ayah seolah-olah mempresentasikan masa depan yang tidak ada harapan. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura berpikir. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena bangkrut Ayahnya bersikap seolah-olah keluarganya sedang ada dalam masalah besar? Mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain kan?

"Aku pulang."sapa Sakura ketika membuka pintu.

Hening menyengat yang tidak biasa membuat gadis itu gelisah. Kemana Ayah dan juga Ibunya?

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura?"tanya sang ibu dengan mimik wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Ibu? Kemana Ayah dan juga kakak?"

"Simpan tasmu di kamar dan bergabung dengan kami di ruang keluarga. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Sakura. Ibu tunggu 5 menit."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi, gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya lantaran mendapati kamarnya terasa jauh lebih sunyi dari seharusnya. Kopernya sudah berdiri di samping lemari dan beberapa barangnya entah kemana.

"Ibu... Kenapa tas dan kopernya..."

Sakura menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika melihat sosok paruh baya yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu keluarganya. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan. Duduklah."perintah Mebuki lembut. Matanya berusaha menahan bulir air mata yang sejak tadi hendak membanjiri pipinya.

"Sakura, kenalkan. Dia teman lama Ayah. Lebih tepatnya, mantan kolega Ayah. Namanya Namikaze Jiraiya." Kizashi memulai obrolan. Wajah ayahnya itu terlihat pucat dan lebih tua dari usia yang seharusnya.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_. _Douzo yorishiku onegaishimasu_."sapa Sakura sembari ber- _ojigi_ demi menghormati pria paruh baya itu.

" _Douzo yorishiku,_ Sakura-san."

"Dia datang kemari untuk membantu keluarga kita, Sakura. Dia akan membawamu pergi dan menikahkanmu dengan cucunya. Kau akan aman di dalam perlindungan keluarga Namikaze."

Sontak Sakura menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya pada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang ayah. Menikah? Di usianya yang masih 17 tahun? Yang benar saja!

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Kami... sudah menikahkanmu secara hukum dengan cucu tertua Namikaze. Kau hanya tinggal menjalani upacara pernikahannya dan tinggal bersama mereka. Ayah.."

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun!"putus Sakura histeris.

"Nak... Jangan begitu. Dengarkan Ayahmu dulu. Jangan berprasangka buruk pada kami. Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari..." Jiraiya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalian tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Kalian mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan menikahkanku tanpa persetujuan bahkan dariku. Kalian... egois."

Sasori yang semenjak tadi hanya diam merangkul tubuh saudara kembarnya dan mendudukkan gadis itu kembali. "Kami melakukan ini untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungi dengan menikahkanku? Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa mereka."

"Sakura." Mebuki berusaha meredam emosi putrinya. "Kau harus tau, jika kami tidak melakukan ini, Pria jahat yang telah menghancurkan Ayahmu akan mengambilmu dan menjadikanmu istrinya. Kau tidak akan bahagia hidup dengannya karena dia bukanlah pria yang baik. Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang baik. Dia akan melindungimu sama seperti kami melindungimu."

"Apa aku egois jika aku ingin bersama dengan kalian saja? Aku..."

"Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura. Ini jalan satu-satunya agar kau tidak celaka. Mengertilah ini."bisik Mebuki sembari memeluk putrinya.

Kedua wanita itu menangis. Nasib yang membuat mereka harus terpisah. Nasib yang mengantarkan Sakura pergi jauh dari keluarganya. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Jika membiarkan Sakura berada dalam kejauhan tapi menjamin keselamatan gadis itu, apalagi yang bisa mereka pilih?

"Serahkan dia padaku, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san. Kami akan menjaga Sakura seperti kalian menjaganya."ujar Jiraiya dengan senyum bijaksananya.

"Bersiaplah. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Semua barangmu sudah dikirim orang-orangku ke apartemen milik cucuku. Kita tinggal membawa keperluan sekolahmu dan koper milikmu. Kau akan tinggal di Mansion Namikaze selama beberapa waktu sampai upacara pernikahan kalian selesai dan kau diperkenalkan secara resmi sebagai anggota Namikaze, ne Sakura-san?"jelas Jiraiya sembari menatap bungsu keluarga Haruno itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menatap anggota keluarganya satu-persatu. Merekam moment terakhirnya sebagai bagian dari Haruno untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian."akunya sembari menahan tangis. Sasori memeluk kembarannya. Berusaha merekam rasa pelukan itu sebelum pada akhirnya terlepas.

"Aku menyayangimu Sakura. Aku akan mendoakanmu dari jauh bagaimanapun kondisimu. Ingat, kita terhubung. Aku bagian dari dirimu."bisik Sasori.

"Ingat selalu kalau aku menyayangimu. Ini keputusan berat karena harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya adik perempuanku. Kami melakukan semua ini karena tidak ingin kehilanganmu."bisik Suigetsu sembari merengkuh Sakura.

"Maafkan Ayah. Semoga setelah ini kau bahagia, nak."bisik Kizashi dengan air mata yang mengguyur pipinya.

Setelah pelukan panjang antara Sakura dan keluarganya, Jiraiya melirik jam tangannya dan berdeham. Dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Harus segera kembali dan menjelaskan banyak hal kepada keluarganya perihal perjodohan yang dipercepat. Lagipula, hari beranjak petang. Tidak baik untuk melakukan perjalanan pulang terlebih hanya ditempuh dengan mobil.

"Aku secara pribadi meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada banyak hal yang harus diurus setelah ini."pamit Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jiraiya-san."

"Bukan masalah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Semoga setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik."

"Amin."

Sakura menunduk dan mengikuti Jiraiya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekalipun mesin mobil itu menyala dan bergerak perlahan menyusuri jalan, Sakura tetap menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu jauh dengan keluargamu."ujar Jiraiya prihatin.

"Bukan masalah. Kakek sudah berusaha menolongku. Sekalipun aku tidak cukup mengerti mengapa hanya dari jalur pernikahan Kakek bisa membantuku."

"Perubahan nama marga akan membuat namamu kuat secara hukum, nak. Kau akan berada dalam perlindungan penuh keluarga Namikaze. Bukannya sombong. Nama keluargaku cukup berpengaruh di Jepang. Mereka tidak akan dengan mudah menyakitimu, nak."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap jalan dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa laki-laki yang menghancurkan keluargaku ini laki-laki yang sangat jahat?"

"Sudah 2 kali dia berusaha menghancurkan keluargamu. Dulu dia mengancam akan menyeret ibumu dan menjadikan ibumu istrinya. Aku berusaha membantu dan menyelesaikan permasalahan hukum yang dilibatkan pria itu. Dan saat ini dia menginginkanmu. Menimbang baik dan buruknya, aku berpikir akan lebih baik kalau kau mendapat perlindungan dari cucuku. Dia salah satu orang yang sangat kupercaya. Kau akan aman."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kakek yang lain?"

"Aku memiliki 1 orang putra dan 2 orang putri. Salah satu putriku seumuran denganmu. Kau akan menyukainya. Putra sulungku dan putriku yang lain sudah menikah dan memiliki anak."

"Kalau cucu kakek yang menjadi suamiku?"

"Naruto? Dia orang yang baik. Kau adalah sosok wanita yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari kedua orang tuamu."

"Apa Kakek yakin aku adalah orang yang tepat?"

Jiraiya terkekeh. Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala geli dan menepuk bahu Sakura. "Aku sudah tua dan aku tau apa yang kulakukan, Sakura. Menjodohkanmu dengan cucuku adalah salah satu yang kupercayai akan menjadi saat yang indah bagimu dan juga Naruto."

Gadis merah muda itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap jalan. Matanya memandang ngeri deretan tebing yang harus mereka alami. Takut mobil mereka tergelincir tiba-tiba.

"Ji...Jiraiya-sama..."bisik sang supir dengan panik.

"Ada apa Kensuke? Ada yang salah?"

"Ada yang salah dengan rem mobilnya Tuan. Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi laju mobil tapi rem nya tidak bekerja."

"Apa maksudmu, Kensuke? Tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja."

Sang supir yang sudah panik terus berusaha menginjak pedal rem berharap ada hal yang tiba-tiba membuat rem itu bekerja. Seklaipun sang supir sudah berusaha tidak menginjak pedal gas, laju mobil masih terlampau kencang terlebih jika harus melewati medan seburuk ini.

"Jiraiya-jii..."bisik Sakura ketakutan. Netra jade miliknya awas memandang kendaraan yang melaju teramat kencang menuju ke arah mobil yang mereka naiki.

"Kami-sama..." Jiraiya melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Cepat masing-masing dari kalian lepaskan sabuk pengaman dan lompat keluar dari mobil ini!"perintahnya dengan lantang.

Sakura menurut dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Matanya terpejam kuat dan menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya dari Jiraiya untuk melompat keluar mobil.

"Sekarang!"

Bruak!

Sakura merasakan sensasi nyeri akibat tumbukan tubuhnya dengan aspal. Perih yang dirasakannya akibat kulit yang tergores jalan malah amat disyukurinya. Dia masih merasakan sakit. Itu tandanya dia masih hidup.

DUAR!

Ledakan hebat dari arah tebing membuat gadis itu membuka mata. Seketika ingatannya kembali bahwa dia berada di tempat itu tidak sendirian.

"Kakek Jiraiya!"pekiknya. Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan panik mengedarkan penglihatannya.

"Kakek!"jerit Sakura ketika mendapati Jiraiya yang terbaring dengan dahi yang berlumuran darah dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Pria tua itu terbatuk-batuk. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Sakura.

"Kensuke... Di...dia tidak be...berhasil melompat."gumam Jiraiya.

"Kakek, jangan bicara dulu. Tunggu disini Kek. Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Sakura hendak berlari ketika Jiraiya menarik tangannya.

"A...Ambil ponselku. Hu...Hubungi Naruto."

"Tapi Kek..."

"Hubungi Naruto."

Sakura merogoh saku jas Jiraiya dan menemukan ponsel yang sudah retak layarnya. Tangannya gemetar ketika mencari kontak yang dimaksudkan Jiraiya.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_ suara dari seberang menyapa ruang pendengaran Sakura.

"Naruto-san, bisakah anda datang ke lokasi kami sekarang?"

"Siapa kau dan dimana kakekku?"

"Kakek anda terluka. Kumohon. Lakukan sesuatu. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat GPS dari lokasi ini."

Sakura mematikan ponsel dan mengrimkan lokasi GPS saat itu kepada Naruto. Gadis itu juga menelpon 911 untuk memanggil ambulan.

"Kakek, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi cucu kakek akan kemari."

Jiraiya mengangguk. Perlahan, kesadaran pria tua itu memudar. Menyisakan gelap dan teriakan panik Sakura yang berusaha mengguncang tubuhnya.

.

.

"Namikaze Jiraiya. Di mana kamarnya?"tanya Naruto pada resepsionis Rumah Sakit. Perjalanan sejauh 3 jam memaksanya untuk tidak bisa datang di lokasi GPS yang dikirimkan gadis entah siapa itu. Naruto langsung menghubungi ponsel kakeknya dan mendapatkan alamat rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ada di ruang ICU tuan. Kondisinya masih belum stabil paska operasi."

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Naruto berlari ke arah ruang ICU tanpa menghiraukan teriakan beberapa orang karena langkahnya yang buru-buru. Dia ingin tau seperti apa kondisi kakeknya saat ini.

Setibanya ia di ruang tunggu kamar ICU, netra birunya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan baju berlumuran darah dan luka di sekujur tangan dan kakinya. Gadis itu terus terisak sembari menatap ke pintu ruang ICU.

"Apa kau gadis yang sedang bersama Kakekku tadi?"tanya Naruto dingin. Siapapun gadis itu, tampilannya sangat jauh dengan kesan gadis baik-baik. Apa kakeknya memungutnya di jalan? Kenapa gadis ini mengenakan pakaian yang sangat lusuh?

"Apa kau orang yang bernama Naruto?"

Pria pirang itu mengangguk dan mengamati gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Demi apapun kondisi kakeknya saat ini... Dia akan memberi kompensasi kecelakaan pada si gadis dan memintanya pergi. Tentu saja kompensasi dengan jumlah yang pantas. Naruto tidak ingin gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini memanfaatkan apapun yang ada pada keluarga Namikaze.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Nona siapapun namamu. Aku akan mengurus Kakek."

"Ta...Tapi..."

Cklek.

Seorang perawat berseragam putih keluar dari ruang ICU dan menghampiri keduanya. "Apa kalian orang yang bernama Naruto dan juga Sakura?"

" _Hai._ "jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Namikaze Jiraiya-san sedang dalam masa kritis. Dia ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Mari ikut saya."

Perawat itu mengarahkan Sakura dan juga Naruto ke ruang ganti. Mereka memakai pakaian khusus dan alas kaki khusus ruangan itu sebelum benar-benar masuk ke ruang perawatan.

Naruto langsung mendekati kakeknya begitu melihat tubuh renta pria itu terbujur di atas kasur rumah sakit. Jiraiya berusaha mengambil nafas dengan bantuan masker oksigen yang dikenakannya.

"Kakek tidak perlu khawatir."bisik Naruto di telinga Jiraiya. "Aku sudah ada di sini."

"Na...Naruto..."

"Kakek istirahat saja, ne?"

"Bukan begitu. A...Ada yang ingin Ka...Kakek sampaikan. Ka..Kau mau kan me...melakukan apa yang Kakek minta?"

" _Hai._ Apapun keinginan Kakek. Tapi Kakek harus berjanji setelah itu Kakek istirahat agar cepat pulih."

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala. "Waktuku tidak banyak." Pria tua itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menangis tak jauh dari Naruto. Gadis itu tidak dapat menghentikan air matanya. "Kemarilah Sakura."

Gadis itu mendekat. Tidak cukup dekat sampai Jiraiya menggenggam tangannya. Matanya memohon dan membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Naruto, Kakek mohon nikahi Sakura sekarang. Beri dia perlindungan yang layak dalam naungan Keluarga Namikaze."

" _Nani?_ "

Pria pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini sampai sang Kakek memaksanya menikahinya? Gadis kurang gizi dengan tampilan lusuh yang tidak menunjukkan kecantikan sama sekali.

"Di...Dia gadis yang baik, Naruto."

"Kakek..."

"Kakek mohon turutilah permintaan Kakek ini."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Hanya pernikahan sementara. Setidaknya sampai Kakeknya pulih dan dia bisa membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Toh bukan pernikahan yang mengikat mereka secara hukum.

"Suster..." Jiraiya memanggil perawat yang sejak tadi mengamati interaksi mereka. "Bisa panggilkan bagian kerohanian yang bertugas? Aku ingin menikahkan cucuku sekarang."

Perawat itu mengangguk dan beranjak.

Dalam keheningan itu, Naruto merutuki sikap penurutnya karena mau saja menerima gadis entah berantah... oh... katakanlah dia bocah. Naruto amat yakin gadis itu bahkan baru saja mengalami menstruasi pertama kali. Dan apa? Dia harus menikahinya?

Seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam rapi mendekati mereka. Wajahnya ramah dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua netra berwarna _hazelnut_ miliknya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Jiraiya-san?"tanya pria itu dengan ramah.

"Bantu aku menikahkan cucuku."

"Baik. Akan kupanggilkan beberapa saksi terlebih dahulu."

Tak lama kemudian, 3 orang perawat dan 1 orang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan Jiraiya. Mereka yang akan menjadi saksi dimulainya kehidupan baru 2 insan yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apa pengantin pria dan wanitanya siap?"tanya pria ramah itu. Sakura mengangguk samar dan menangis dalam hati. Bahkan dia harus menikah tanpa di dampingi sang Ayah yang menuntunnya berjalan menuju altar. Pernikahan yang sangat diidam-idamkan seluruh wanita di seluruh dunia.

"Baik. Kita mulai." Pria ramah itu membacakan beberapa petuah dalam kitab yang dibawanya sebelum memulai prosesi janji pernikahan.

"Apa kau, Namikaze Naruto, bersedia menerima Sakura sebagai istri baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan miskin maupun kaya, dalam keadaan lapang maupun sempit, dan berjanji mencintainya seumur hidup?"

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menatap kosong ke arah pria ramah itu. " _I do._ "

"Apa kau, Sakura, bersedia menerima Naruto dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin maupun kaya, dan dalam keadaan lapang maupun sempit, serta berjanji mencintainya seumur hidupmu?"

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang sejak tadi tidak dapat ditahan olehnya. "Ya."bisiknya.

"Sekarang kalian suami istri. Kau bisa mengucapkan janji pernikahanmu dan mencium istrimu."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dengan jengah di hadapan Sakura. Menatap lekat sosok dekil di hadapannya. Kami-sama... Dia bahkan menikahi orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang Naruto amat yakin akan disesalinya seumur hidup, pria itu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mengecup pipi gadis itu singkat. Sangat singkat hingga terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi Sakura.

Tiiiiiiiittttttttt...

Bunyi monitor membahana. Grafik denyut jantung berubah menjadi garis lurus. Dokter yang melihat itu langsung mengintruksikan perawat untuk mengambil defribilator.

"Tolong menepi dan biarkan dokter melakukan tindakan."instruksi perawat kepada Naruto dan juga Sakura.

Dokter membuka pakaian Jiraiya dan memastikan elektroda masih menempel dengan baik pada dada Jiraiya.

"Pasang 200 joule."

" _Hai."_

" _All clear?_ "

 _"Clear."_

"1, 2, _Shoot."_

Dada Jiraiya naik sesarah dengan gerak dokter. Tapi grafik nadi tetap menampakkan garis lurus dan bunyi nyaring tanda terputusnya suatu kehidupan.

"Satu kali lagi. 200 Joule."

 _"Hai."_

 _"All clear?"_

 _"Clear."_

 _"1, 2, Shoot."_

Dokter menatap putus asa pada layar monitor yang terus menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Diletakkannya alat kembali pada meja dorong. Matanya menatap lekat pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

"Pukul 20.32, Namikaze Jiraiya meninggal dunia."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura masih terisak di lorong Rumah Sakit. Sekalipun baru sebentar mengenal Kakek Jiraiya, duka yang timbul atas kepergiannya membuat Sakura merasa sesak. Seperti kehilangan keluarga. Bahkan luka dan lebam yang seharusnya dia rasakan hilang entah kemana. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kesedihan yang tidak dapat dikendalikannya.

"Jangan menangis seperti pengemis di sini. Ikut aku."perintah Naruto sembari menyeret Sakura.

"Tapi Kakek Jiraiya..."

"Dia Kakekku. Dan sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah!"

Gadis musim semi itu terdiam dan menekuri jalan tanpa suara. Membiarkan Naruto menggiringnya hingga ke parkiran. Pria yang terlihat matang dan lebih tua darinya itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hidupnya amat bergantung pada pria itu sekarang. Dia tidak boleh gegabah.

"Shikamaru."

" _Hai._ "

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, bertubuh atletis, bermata tajam, dan rambutnya terkucir dengan bentuk yang mengingatkannya pada bentuk nanas. Pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Bawa gadis ini ke apartemenku."ujar Naruto sembari memasukkan Sakura dengan paksa ke mobilnya.

"Hei, tapi dia siapa? Kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu?"tanya Shikamaru. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap sangat dingin dan terlihat ingin meledak di waktu yang bersamaan. Tingkah itu mengundang kecurigaan Shikamaru.

"Bawa saja. Aku akan menjelaskan kalau aku sudah selesai mengurusi pemakaman Kakekku."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menatap gadis yang duduk di bangku depan mobil dengan raut ketakutan.

"Baiklah."

Naruto merunduk dan memasukkan kepalanya ke mobil. Menatap Sakura lekat dengan raut tidak ingin dibantah. "Jangan keluar apartemen sampai aku menyuruhmu keluar. Kalau kau ingin makan, ambil saja makanan apapun di dalam kulkas. Kalau ingin lebih, kau bisa delivery. Ini uangnya." Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh uang cash yang ada di dompetnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu."tukasnya dingin sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam mobil. Matanya menatap lekat gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut denganku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat sampai apartemen Naruto."

"Ha..Hai..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura."

Pria nanas itu mengerutkan alisnya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut. Tapi dimana dia mendengarnya?

.

.

"Passwordnya 188798. Masuklah."

Shikamaru kembali mngerutkan alisnya ketika mendapati ruang depan apartemen Naruto terdapat koper besar berwarna merah dan sebuah kardus karton yang berisi entah apa. Seingatnya, minggu lalu ketika dia berangkat bertugas bersama Naruto dia tidak melihat kedua benda asing itu.

"Apa koper dan kardus itu milikmu?"

" _Hai."_

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tau sebagian dari permasalahan ini."

"Ne?"

"Berapa umurmu Sakura-san?"

"17 tahun."

"Oh baiklah. Kepalaku mulai pusing." Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang. "Dia berniat menjadi _lolicon_? Aih... Menyebalkan."gerutu Shikamaru.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan mulai membongkar kardus miliknya. Menghiraukan racauan Shikamaru.

"Dimana aku harus meletakkan barang-barangku, Shikamaru-san?"

"Kamar yang berada di sana kamar Naruto sekaligus ruang kerjanya. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana karena banyak hal penting yang mungkin akan membuatnya meledak. Kamar yang di dekat dapur itu kamar tamu. Di ujung sebelah sana kamar mandinya. Ada pintu kecil di balkon. Itu pintu menaruh alat untuk bersih-bersih. Aku tidak yakin kulkasnya terisi cukup makanan karena Naruto baru saja pulang dari Hongkong. Kau bisa memakan ramen cup yang ada di lemari makan. Ada yang kau tanyakan?"

Sakura menggeleng dan menatap sekelilingnya. Apartemen ini sedikit terlalu bersih untuk ukuran apartemen seorang pria. Sedikit aneh dan... apa benar tidak ada wanita yang ikut campur di dalam apartemen ini?

"Sakura san?"

"Y...ya?"

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau tanyakan padaku, kau akan kutinggal. Kalau kau kesulitan dalam sesuatu, kau bisa hubungi nomor ini."ujar Shikamaru sembari mengulurkan kartu nama milik Naruto. "Kau juga bisa menghubungiku langsung kalau kau mau." Shikamaru mengulurkan kartu namanya.

"Te...Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Nikmati waktumu."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap Shikamaru yang menghilang dari pintu apartemen 'suaminya'. Astaga! Suami! Siapa yang akan menduga gadis belia sepertinya sudah bersuami dan... dan... tinggal bersama suaminya?

"Hentikan lamunan konyolmu dan mulailah membereskan ruangan, Sakura."gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mengenyahkan sebuah debaran yang tanpa diundang muncul.

Setelah cukup yakin semua barangnya telah tertata rapi di kamar tamu, Sakura melangkah ke dapur dan membuka kulkas serta lemari makan.

" _Gekko Omedetou, Sakura_. (Selamat menikah, Sakura)."bisiknya dalam hati dan memulai aktivitas memasaknya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Olla Minna-san. Ohayou gozaimasu. Ohisashiburi, genkidesuka? Chiyo desu.**

 **Yak saya kembali dengan cerita baru. (Thor, cerita yang 2 itu masih on going. Napa tega banget nggak ngelanjutin?)**

 **Wkwkwkwk... Jadi begini, sebenarnya saya lagi nulis chap 16 dan revisi chap 15 dari Dancing with the star. Dan bab 2 cerita The Lies masih saya revisi. Kenapa? Biar enak juga dibaca sama reader sekalian. Saya publish cerita ini sebagai salah satu sarana penyalur kegabutan yang haqiqi. (mulai ngelantur).**

 **Oh ya, cerita ini sudah dapat izin dari author 'Pernikahan Wasiat' yaitu kak Yadika Putri buat dibikin versi fanfictionnya dalam karakter Naruto. Saya juga mau sekalian bantuin promote ceritanya biar nanti kalau pas waktunya PO kalian semua bisa ikutan. Dan peringatan aja buat semua reader, cerita ini akan banyak perbedaan dengan Pernikahan Wasiat versi wattpad yang sekarang karena saya nulis berdasarkan plot awal cerita Pernikahan Wasiat ketika dibuat. Saya jamin penulisan kalimat dan de el el nya beda banget karena ini cerita style milik saya. Walau plotnya sama.**

 **Jaa minna. Sudah segini aja ya?**

 **Hm, untuk mempermudah kalian semua mengenali tokoh yang ada dalam cerita, check karaker yang ini. Barangkali ada yg kepo mau baca cerita aslinya di wattpad.**

Azhar : Namikaze Naruto

Emilia : Haruno Sakura

Aulia : Shimura Mariko (OC)

Bram : Shimura Danzo

Fathan : Nara Shikamaru

Diandra : Yamanaka Ino

Zahra : Miko Shion

Kakek Firman : Jiraiya

Nenek Sari : Senju Tsunade

Ibu Azhar : Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina

Ayah Azhar : Namikaze Minato

Ibu Emilia : Haruno Mebuki

Ayah Emilia : Haruno Kizashi

Alex : Sasuke Uchiha

Banyu : Hozuki Suigetsu (dalam cerita menjadi Haruno Suigetsu)

Darren : Akasuna Sasori (dalam cerita menjadi Haruno Sasori)

Zila : Namikaze Hanami (OC)

Zilo : Namikaze Shinachiku (OC)


	2. Chapter 2, Knowing You

**Based on my favorit story on wattpad 'Pernikahan Wasiat'.**

 **Original story by Yadika Putri.**

 **All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I own nothing. Some of the story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** _"Kita bangkrut, Sakura."/_ "Sakura, kenalkan. Dia teman lama Ayah. Lebih tepatnya, mantan kolega Ayah. Namanya Namikaze Jiraiya."/ "Dia datang kemari untuk membantu keluarga kita, Sakura. Dia akan membawamu pergi dan menikahkanmu dengan cucunya. Kau akan aman di dalam perlindungan keluarga Namikaze."/ "Naruto? Dia orang yang baik. Kau adalah sosok wanita yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari kedua orang tuamu."/ "Ji...Jiraiya-sama..."/ "Ada yang salah dengan rem mobilnya Tuan. Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi laju mobil tapi rem nya tidak bekerja."/ "Naruto, Kakek mohon nikahi Sakura sekarang. Beri dia perlindungan yang layak dalam naungan Keluarga Namikaze."/ "Pukul 20.32, Namikaze Jiraiya meninggal dunia."/ " _Gekko Omedetou, Sakura_. (Selamat menikah, Sakura)."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Knowing You**

 **.**

"Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya, Namikaze Jiraiya."ucap beberapa pelayat pada Tsunade. Wanita yang tidak terlihat tua di usianya yang mulai menginjak 65 tahun itu menangis setiap ada yang mengucapkan kata duka padanya. Kedukaan atas meninggalnya sang belahan jiwa. Kembali kepada Sang Pemilik Kehidupan.

"Namikaze Jiraiya orang yang baik. Kami-sama akan menempatkannya di tempat terbaik."ujar beberapa orang lagi.

Tsunade mengangguk dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia sudah lelah dengan segala ucapan duka yang diterimanya sejak pagi. Separuh raganya seolah melayang ketika mendapati pasangan hidupnya kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau pergi tanpa sempat berpamitan padaku, Anata. Apa ini tidak sedikit kejam?"bisik Tsunade dalam isaknya.

"Ibu..."

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan kesedihan yang melingkupi Tsunade. Gadis bernetra biru dan berambut pirang itu mendekat ke arahnya dan bersimpuh di dekat kaki wanita tua itu.

"Ibu... Ayah sudah berada di tempat yang baik."

"Aku tau. Tapi rasa rindu karena cinta yang dalam ini tidak bisa kucegah, Ino. Suatu saat ketika kau menikah dan jatuh cinta dengan suamimu, kau akan merasakannya."

Ino mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan tangis yang membanjiri pipinya. Kehilangan orang tua tetaplah menjadi fase tersedih dalam hidup siapapun. Terlebih jika kau ditinggalkan dalam usia yang amat belia. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Takdir sudah membawanya berpisah dengan sang ayah. Mimpi yang menggambarkan sang Ayah yang tengah bangga serta haru mengantarkan putri kecilnya ke atas altar. Pemandangan yang saat ini sepenuhnya harus hilang dari kepalanya.

Tangis kedua wanita itu terhenti manakala Naruto masuk. Pria jangkung yang mewarisi ketampanan Minato itu menatap sendu Nenek dan Bibi kecilnya.

"Upacara kermasi kakek akan dilakukan. Nenek dan Bibi Ino tidak ingin turun?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat kacau di bawah dan membuat semua orang cemas, Naruto. Ino akan mengantarkanku."

Naruto mengangguk dan menutup pintunya. Sementara Tsunade mulai mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau juga perlu kembali berias Ino. Kau tidak ingin mengantarkan kepergian ayahmu dengan mata bengkak dan wajah yang kusut bukan?"ujar Tsunade lembut. Ino mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan sang Ibu.

"Anata, jika memang kematian adalah cara kita untuk berpisah, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku semenjak berita kematianmu terdengar olehku. Kemana gadis yang seharusnya ada bersamamu? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?"tanya Tsunade dalam hati sembari menatap foto mendiang suaminya.

"Apa kau meninggal sebelum menemuinya? Tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya lagi. Dan menurut sekolah tempat gadis itu berada, gadis itu sudah resmi keluar kemarin."

Kejanggalan-kejanggalan atas menghilangnya gadis yang seharusnya berada dalam lindungan keluarga Namikaze itu membuat Tsunade bersedih. Siapapun gadis itu, dan dimanapun gadis itu berada, Tsunade berharap akan ada kejelasan dan kebahagiaan yang menyertainya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura harus mengakui dia nyaris mati bosan di dalam apartemen ketika menunggu Naruto datang. Pria pirang menyebalkan itu membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak mengenali daerah tempat pria itu tinggal. Tidak memegang ponsel dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tidur, mandi, dan makan. Dia juga tidak banyak memasak karena bahan makanan yang minim di kulkas dan uang yang terbatas. Kalau dia menghabiskan uang itu tanpa memikirkan kapan Naruto datang, dia akan menderita kelaparan. Opsi menelpon pria nanas yang membawanya kemari benar-benar tidak membuatnya senang. Pria nanas itu baik. Tapi tatapan penuh selidik miliknya membuat Sakura merasa dikuliti.

Tulilit.

Bunyi tanda pintu terbuka. Sakura berdiri siaga dan menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Sosok pria jangkung berambut pirang acak-acakan muncul. Pria itu tidak tersenyum dan hanya memandangnya datar.

"Paman sudah pulang?"tanyanya. Mendengar sapaan itu, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ya Tuhan... Apa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehingga dia mampu menikahi gadis cilik? Semua orang akan menjulukinya Loli setelah ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Paman? Aku belum setua itu."

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Sayang? _Anata_? _Yeobo_? _Baby?_ _Sweetheart? Cupcake?_ Hm..."

Naruto melotot mendengar semua panggilan itu. Dia ingat dia sudah menikah. Dan segala macam yang dilakukan gadis ini mengingatkannya akan status itu.

"Bisakah hanya memanggil namaku saja?"

"Naruto? Naruto-san? Naruto-kun? Naruto-nii?"

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa memedulikan semua ocehan itu, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci tangan dan kakinya sebelum melepas dasi dan jas yang membelitnya sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

"Jadi... Dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Naruto-nii saja. Dan jangan ganggu aku dulu. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing mendengar ocehanmu."

"Ingin teh?"tawar Sakura dengan antusias. Ini adalah kali pertamanya selama satu minggu terakhir dia bisa memiliki 'teman untuk bicara'. Sekalipun Sakura tau Naruto tidak merespon dengan baik, pria itu tetaplah teman baginya.

"Aku juga bisa memijatkan bahumu dan menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Apa Naruto-nii ingin berendam atau bagaimana? Setelah mandi apa Naruto-nii ingin makan malam?"

Pria pirang itu mulai jengah. Dia cukup damai belakangan ini tanpa adanya gangguan berwujud anak kecil yang saat ini tengah mengganggunya. Bahkan pemakaman kakeknya yang baru saja selesai membuatnya lebih merasa tenang dibandingkan pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia pilih? Seluruh keluarganya tau dia akan pulang ke apartemen ini. Dia tidak mungkin mendesak Shikamaru untuk mengizinkannya menginap di apartemennya karena pria nanas itu tau dia sudah menikah dengan bocah ini.

"Hei bocah! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu selama beberapa menit dan membiarkanku tenang?"

Sakura mematung dengan sapaan suaminya. Bocah? Ya Tuhan! Usianya sudah 17 tahun. Menurut undang-undang pernikahan di Jepang, usia itu sudah sangat pantas untuk menikah karena usia minimal menikah di negara ini adalah 16 tahun. Dia sudah dianggap dewasa untuk memutuskan semua hal sendirian. Dan pria itu masih memanggilnya bocah?

"Kalau aku bocah, kau pasti paman mesum."rutuk Sakura setengah dongkol.

"Hei!"

"Apalagi? Pria tua yang mau menikahi bocah kan hanya paman mesum! Apa aku salah?"

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Bukan? Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu? Bercerminlah. Tinggimu tidak sampai 160 cm. Aku ragu dengan itu karena aku tidak melihat kau tumbuh dengan baik. Dan dadamu rata. Kau sebut apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau sudah mengalami menstruasi."

Penjabaran luar biasa menyebalkan terlontar dari bibir tipis pria pirang yang sialnya adalah suaminya. Sakura harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar pipi pria itu karena sudah menghinanya secara verbal.

"Kau bisa dikenai pasal pelecehan seksual karena sudah menghina sistem reproduksiku. Kau juga tidak perlu mengolokku dengan mengatakan dadaku rata dan aku belum menstruasi. Usiaku 17 tahun dan usia itu bahkan cukup normal untuk melegalkan pernikahan kemarin. Tinggiku 160 cm dan aku cukup yakin masih bisa lebih tinggi dari ini. Dan kau! Namaku bukan bocah tapi Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Oh, aku bahkan lupa aku sudah menikah. Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Namikaze Sakura?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata begitu mengenali sifat pemberontak yang ada pada diri Sakura. Kakeknya telah memilihkan wanita yang aneh untuk dinikahinya.

"Dan satu lagi! Aku masih boleh memanggilmu Paman karena selisih usia kita yang tidak dekat. Kau tau kan ini ironi? Tapi aku bisa apa? Kalau aku memanggilmu 'Paman' di depan orang lain, mereka tidak akan menghakimiku karena aku memang masih bocah! Selamat malam."

Blam!

Pintu kamar gadis itu tertutup. Naruto masih menatap sosok 'bocah' itu menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Bukankah hari ini seharusnya Naruto yang marah? Nasibnya benar-benar aneh semenjak kepulangannya dari Hongkong. Dan gadis ajaib itu sudah membentaknya di hari pertama mereka berinteraksi secara penuh.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Paman! Bangun!"teriak Sakura dengan menggedor pintu kamar Naruto. Ini sudah ke 3 kalinya Sakura berusaha membangunkan pria pirang itu. Tapi Naruto tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Payah. Dia sudah dewasa dan membuatku masih kerepotan membangunkannya."ujar Sakura bersungut-sungut sembari kembali ke dapur.

Hatinya masih sakit karena penghinaan verbal yang diucapkan Naruto terkait kondisi fisiknya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Menuntut Naruto secara hukum pun tidak bisa karena status 'suami' yang disandang Naruto. Tidak ada bukti fisik yang menjelaskan bahwa pria itu sudah melakukan pelecahan dan semua orang akan menertawakannya. Tidak ada suami di dunia ini yang melecehkan atau memperkosa istrinya. Mereka legal secara hukum untuk melakukan apapun ketika bersama.

"Tidak usah berteriak. Kepalaku sakit setiap kali kau melakukannya."kejut Naruto. Pria iu sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap ketika keluar dari kamarnya.

"Astaga! Paman ingin membuatku mati muda?"bisik Sakura setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku yang akan mati muda kalau kau tidak berhenti mengoceh. Dan jangan panggil aku Paman."

"Sebutkan alasanku mengapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menatap istrinya lekat-lekat. Ya Tuhan... istri? Dia sudah beristri? Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya jelas akan mengoloknya jika mereka tau dia sudah menikahi gadis belia. Sekalipun bukan tindakan kriminal, mencintai gadis SMA untuk seusianya jelas bukan hal baik dan akan mengundang skandal. Terlebih jika menikahinya.

"Aku suamimu. Dan usiaku masih 27 tahun."

" _Nani?_ Jarak usia kita hanya 10 tahun?"

"'Jarak itu cukup jauh Sakura. Bahkan kalau aku harus membawamu keluar sekalipun aku harus memperhatikan sekitar agar mereka tidak menuduhku sebagai penjahat kelamin."

Sakura terkikik sembari menata makanan di hadapan Naruto. "Mereka tidak akan tau kalau kita suami istri, Paman."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Paman', Sakura."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan memanggilmu 'Naruto-nii'. Jadi kita berdamai?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat dan menatap ke arah makanan yang tersaji. Makanan ini bukan jenis yang bisa dimasak gadis cilik seperti Sakura. Aroma dan juga penampilannya mengingatkannya akan rumah.

"Kau bisa memasak?"selidik Naruto.

"Ibuku sudah memasukkanku ke dalam dapur sejak usiaku 7 tahun. Tentu saja aku bisa memasak. Bahkan kedua kakak lelakiku memiliki kemampuan masak yang baik."

"Kemana semua ramenku?"

"Ramen tidak sehat untukmu, Naruto-nii. Aku sudah membuangnya dan membeli sayuran, ikan, daging, dan apa saja yang sehat. Aku juga membelikan beberapa buah sebagai pelengkap."

"Kau membuang ramenku tanpa ijin dariku?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tau kallau membuang ramen pun membutuhkan ijin. Tapi ramen memang tidak sehat untuk dimakan dalam waktu sering. Kalau Naruto-nii ingin memakannya, aku akan memasakkannya. Tapi tidak dengan ramen instan. Bumbunya tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Pria pirang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap jam tangannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat.

"Aku berangkat."

"Tidak makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja."

"Na...Naruto-nii! Tunggu!"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang masih mengenakan celemeknya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Kita suami istri kan, Naruto-nii?"

"Memangnya kau sebut apa janji pernikahan kemarin, _Baka_?"

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini."

Cup!

Naruto mematung. Gadis itu mengecup singkat pipinya. Wajah Sakura bahkan sudah berubah merah layaknya kepiting rebus hanya karena mengecupnya di pipi!

"Ibuku selalu melakukan ini sebelum Ayahku berangkat bekerja."jelas Sakura tanpa diminta. "Selamat bekerja."

Pria itu mengangguk kaku setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Hari ini sungguh aneh. Dia benar-benar merasakan memiliki seorang istri. Banyak sekali kejutan yang gadis itu bawa untuknya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Kantong matamu semakin besar semenjak menikah, Bos."goda Shikamaru dengan e _vil smirk_ miliknya. Naruto berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak melemparkan berkas ke wajah pria nanas itu.

"Aku membayangkan apakah terjadi hal yang sama kalau aku menikahi Ino."tambah Shikamaru denga tatapan menerawang.

"Aku yakin Bibi kecilku itu akan segera menendang pantatmu ketika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau akan memiliki memar yang cukup banyak."

"Bukan masalah kalau memang Ino yang melakukan."

"Dasar gila."

Shikamaru terkekeh dan menatap lekat boneka doraemon yang berada pada kursi dalam ruang kerja Naruto. Boneka itu milik Ino. Yang selalu dibawa gadis periang itu selama menemani Shion yang tidak hentinya mengoceh soal Naruto dan juga pekerjaannya yang memenjara pria itu dari semua urusan keluarga.

"Kau masih boleh menyukainya tapi tidak menikahinya dalam waktu dekat, Nanas. Bibiku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah."

"Bukankah kau juga menikahi gadis yang seumuran dengannya? Apa bedanya denganmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menatap tembok ruang kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong. Pernikahan ini jelas bukan keinginannya. Tapi dilihat dari perspektif manapun, Naruto akan disalahkan. Terlepas apakah dia sudah menyentuh gadis itu atau bukan, orang lain tidak akan mengerti posisinya.

"Kakek yang memintaku menikahinya."

"Jiraiya-jii?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak tau apa istimewanya gadis itu sampai membuat Kakek memintaku menikahi dan juga menjaganya. Tapi sudahlah. Itu bukan hal yang penting lagi. Kami sudah terlanjur menikah."

"Kau tidak berniat mendaftarkan pernikahanmu?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Tapi itu penting kan? Kau ingin mengulur waktu hingga kapan?"

"Shika, usianya masih 17 tahun. Tidak sepantasnya namanya ada dalam blanko pendaftaran menikah."

"Seingatku, undang-undang di Jepang tentang pernikahan menuliskan bahwa seseorang yang berusia 16 tahun, dengan ijin dari wali yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya boleh menikah. Dan dia 17 tahun. Apa yang salah?"

"Hukum negara melegalkan. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir soal masyarakat?"

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Alasanmu berputar pada reputasi."

"Bukan itu."

"Apa kau masih menunggu _dia?_ "tanya Shikamaru penuh penekanan. "Dia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Bukan kau yang salah. Kau sudah memiliki tanggung jawab baru. Bagaimanapun bentuk pernikahan yang saat ini kau jalani, tetap saja itu sakral. Kau berjanji pada kakekmu, dan tentu saja kau berjanji kepada Kami-sama."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menatap lekat jendela kantornya. Pikirannya mengelana pada sosok yang sudah memenuhi hatinya. Sepanjang masa kuliahnya hingga detik ini. Mariko. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tembaga dengan mata yang bulat bagaikan bambi. Senyumnya mampu meluluhkan 20 orang sekaligus. Naruto tidak ingat pernah mencintai wanita sampai seperti itu.

"Aku masih mencintainya, Shika. Dan sampai detik inipun aku masih ingin melihatnya menjadi pendamping hidupku."

"Hati-hati dengan keinginanmu. Kadang apa yang kau harapkan tidak sama dengan apa yang digariskan Kami-sama."

"Shika..."

"Hanya mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto. Bukan mendoakan."

Naruto memutar posisi kursinya. Kembali menatap sahabatnya dengan mata menyelidik. Shikamaru tau terlalu banyak tentang hidupnya.

"Usianya sama dengan Ino dan Shion. Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan tentang sekolahnya?"

"Sepertinya Kakek sudah mengurus semua karena pengacara kakek menelponku dan memintaku mengantarkan Sakura ke SMA Konoha."

"SMA yang sama dengan adik, bibi, dan juga sepupumu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya dia akan baik-baik saja."tukas Shikamaru dengan senyum sebelum meninggalkan Naruto. Ada banyak yang harus ia lakukan selain mengurusi bosnya yang pandai mengoceh itu.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura sudah selesai menyusun alat makan yang akan digunakannya bersama Naruto saat makan malam. Kali ini dia membuat ramen sayur seperti yang diajarkan ibunya dulu. Memasak sendiri memang lebih baik ketika kau ingin makanan sehat.

Tulilit.

Gadis bunga itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat rambut pirang muncul di sana. Pria itu masih menatap dirinya dengan dingin. Tapi tidak lagi dengan kemarahan. Perkembangan yang mereka lalui cukup baik sejauh ini.

"Selamat datang. Mau mandi atau makan malam dulu?"tanya Sakura dengan riang. Tangannya mengambil tas kerja Naruto dan membantu pria itu melepaskan jasnya. Persis seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan ibunya setiap kali menyambut sang ayah pulang.

"Kau sedang berakting sebagai istri? Atau kau berusaha mengadaptasi salah satu drama pernikahan yang ada di TV?"tanya Naruto dingin. Dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura hari ini. Menyambutnya pulang dengan senyuman yang menganggu dan tingkah yang sangat ramah dalam menyambut suami membuatnya mual. Bahkan Ibunya tidak bertingkah seberisik ini.

Naruto ingat Kushina memang menunggu Minato pulang. Tapi wanita itu tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya. Kushina akan tau apa yang ada dipikiran Minato tanpa bertanya. Dan mereka hidup seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. Ibunya memang galak dalam beberapa hal. Tapi sangat manis dan menyenangkan ketika sedang bersama keluarganya. Dan dia tidak berisik.

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan ibuku pada ayahku. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu sebal hanya karena itu. Tidak ada yang menasehatiku bagaimana cara bertingkah sebagai istri. Jadi kalau apa yang kulakukan mengganggumu, sebutkan saja apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan."

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin mandi dan istirahat."

"Makan malam?"

"Aku tidak lapar Sakura."

"Tapi hari ini aku memasak ramen kuah kari."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ramen kuah kari? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menebak rasa ramen yang paling disukainya?

"Makanlah. Ramennya masih panas dan akan kupastikan seperti itu sampai kau selesai mandi. Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan."

.

.

Pria pirang itu berusaha mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Pakaian ganti sudah disiapkan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Benda yang semula tidak ada ketika Naruto berada di kamar mandi. Kamar Naruto juga jauh lebih rapi dari terakhir yang dia ingat.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto masuk ke ruang makan. Menuruti perintah perutnya yang gatal ingin merasakan ramen rasa favoritnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Sakura sudah duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan letak kursi yang disiapkan Sakura untuknya. Dan Kami-sama... Naruto harus menahan air liurnya menetes ketika melihat semangkuk ramen kuah kari panas dengan telur dan juga udang. Bagaimana gadis itu tau makanan favoritnya dan bagaimana kebiasaannya makan ramen?

"Bisa jelaskan dari mana kau tau makanan ini adalah makanan favoritku? Apa Shikamaru yang memberi tahumu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya menebak. Kalau memang benar, berarti itu keberuntungan yang baik."

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Mudah saja. Aku melihat dari koleksi ramen instan yang kau beli. Kebanyakan isinya memiliki rasa kari. Kau hanya menyukai rasa dari merek ramen instan tertentu dan itu bisa memudahkanku tau bagaimana rasa ramen yang kau suka. Ketika membongkar isi kulkasmu, tidak ada banyak bahan makanan. Tapi aku melihat persediaan udang dan juga telur yang bahkan cukup banyak tanpa dimasak dengan bahan makanan lainnya. Artinya, kau sering memakan ramen dengan kedua bahan tersebut."

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus bangga atau marah dengan tebakanmu yang tepat itu."

Gadis merah muda itu tertawa. Mata hijaunya berkilat jenaka sebelum mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuapkan ramen ke mulut Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dan terkejut dengan rasa yang bermain di lidahnya. Ini ramen terenak yang pernah dimakan olehnya.

"Beli dimana?"

"Hei, itu menyakitiku. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Kau?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ramen itu kubuat dari wortel yang kuhaluskan, sedikit brokoli, tepung, telur, dan sedikit minyak. Kuahnya juga kubuat sendiri dengan mempertimbangkan rasa ramen instan yang biasa kau konsumsi."

"Kau membuat semua ini dengan bahan sayur?"

"Tidak baik menjauhi sayur, Naruto-nii. Aku berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam makanan yang kau suka agar tubuhmu tidak kurangan nutrisi penting dari sayuran. Nah, apa menurutmu rasa masakanku terasa seperti sayuran?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghabiskan makanan di mangkuknya tanpa komentar. Sesekali dia menatap keriangan yang berada pada diri Sakura. Apa gadis itu pulih dengan cepat dari kesedihannya?

"Kau terlihat gembira. Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja setelah melalui banyak hal belakangan ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedih, itu benar. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlarut di dalamnya, Naruto-nii. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir merupakan minggu terberat dalam hidupku. Aku harus berpisah dengan keluarga, berduka atas kematian Kakek Jiraiya, menikah tanpa didampingi Ayahku, dan hidup sendirian di apartemen ini. Tapi melihat Naruto-nii berada di sini dan menemaniku rasanya lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya aku merasa tidak sendirian."

"Kau tidak bersedih dengan status pernikahanmu?"

"Aku menikah sekarang atau nanti akan sama saja, Naruto-nii. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua itu."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku akan melanjutkannya kalau Naruto-nii mengizinkan."

Naruto terpekur dengan jawaban singkat itu. Gadis itu telah mempercayakan hidupnya pada Naruto. Pada keterbatasan yang dimilikinya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak gadis itu sampai mau mempercayai orang yang baru saja ia kenal?

Tingtong.

Bunyi bel membuat Sakura menghentikan makannya dan menoleh pada pintu. Gadis itu beranjak membukakan pintu dan terbelalak dengan pengirim pos dan paket yang besar di tangannya.

"Atas nama Haruno Sakura."

" _Hai,_ itu saya."

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini."

Sakura mengangguk dan menandatanganinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu menyeret paket ke dalam apartemen dengan susah payah. Dan bodohnya, Naruto hanya memandanginya tanpa melakukan usaha untuk membantu.

"Kau itu pria bukan sih? Aku sedang kesusahan memasukkan paket ini dan kau masih terus berdiri diam di tembok."protes Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum kecil oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah tau isinya bahkan tanpa membukanya sekalipun."

"Ta...Tapi... Ya! Naruto-nii!"pekik Sakura ketika pria itu menjauhinya. "Dasar pria. Semaunya sendiri ketika datang dan bertingkah."gerutu Sakura setelah sosok suaminya itu lenyap.

Gadis pink itu mengambil gunting dan memotong ujung selotip yang menempel pada kardus. Dengan hati-hati, dia menarik selotip itu.

" _Nani, Naruto-nii..."_ bisiknya. Suaranya hilang entah kemana ketika mendapati isi dari kotak itu. Seragam sekolah SMA Konoha. Buku-buku pelajaran. Tas sekolah, dan beberapa pernik alat tulis.

"Kyaaaa!"jerit Sakura senang sembari berlari menuju dapur. Tempat Naruto tengah mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Naruto terpaksa melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika Sakura berada di sampingnya.

"Berisik. Hentikan pekikanmu itu, _baka_. Suaramu cempreng sekali."tegur Naruto sembari memperhatikan Sakura berteriak dan melompat girang. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar respon tidak menyenangkan Naruto. Dia tidak peduli. Rasanya sepadan dengan kebahagiaan yang sudah diberikan pria itu padanya.

" _Arigatou_."bisik Sakura sebelum memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Dia lupa bahwa ini adalah kali pertama dia memeluk laki-laki lain selain 2 orang kakaknya dan juga ayahnya. Dia juga melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto sudah membeku di tempatnya akibat sikap spontan yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Hei, _pink_. Lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak nyaman."

Pria pirang itu merasa jantungnya sudah berdetak di luar ritme normal. Dia khawatir gadis itu tau dan akan membuat kekacauan lebih dari yang seharusnya.

" _Doumo Arigatou_."tegas Sakura lagi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang dan membalas pelukan gadis itu. Tangannya sibuk mengusap punggung Sakura dan mengucapkan bisikan 'sama-sama' berulang-ulang. Sakura masih dalam posisinya dan air matanya membanjiri pakaian Naruto. Tapi pria itu membiarkannya. Kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan gadis itu bermanja-manja padanya. Ini tidak akan melukainya apalagi mengganti perasaannya. Dia masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk hidup bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya dan melepas gadis ini setelah Sakura memiliki kehidupan yang stabil dan layak.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ola Minna. Chiyo desu. Terima kasih sudah mampir ke lapak saya yang ini. Makasih juga udah bersedia klik fav dan follow. Happy Reading. Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya semua.

Jaa matta ne minna.


	3. Chapter 3, Sakura Back To School

**Naruto 100% belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I own nothing but the story.**

 **Based on my favorite novel on wattpad 'Pernikahan Wasiat'.**

 **Original plot by Yadika Putri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya, Namikaze Jiraiya."/ "... Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku semenjak berita kematianmu terdengar olehku. Kemana gadis yang seharusnya ada bersamamu? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?"/ "Apa aku harus memanggilmu Sayang? _Anata_? _Yeobo_? _Baby?_ _Sweetheart? Cupcake?_ Hm..."/ "Sebutkan alasanku mengapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"/ "Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus bangga atau marah dengan tebakanmu yang tepat itu."/ "Berisik. Hentikan pekikanmu itu, _baka_. Suaramu cempreng sekali."/ "Arigatou."/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Sakura Back to School**

 **.**

Naruto menurunkan Sakura 50 meter dari gerbang SMA Konoha. Dia takut adik, bibi kecil, dan juga sepupunya mengenali mobilnya dan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Dia juga tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya mendadak berubah pikiran dan menikahkannya (lagi) dengan bocah pink itu. Dia akan memecahkan rekor dunia dengan menikahi orang yang sama dalam waku dekat dan tanpa cinta. Parodi gila.

"Sekolah yang benar. Jangan terlalu lama kalau keluar bersama teman-temanmu. Pukul 8 malam kau sudah harus di rumah. Dan jangan pernah bawa teman-temanmu ke apartemen. Kalau kau pulang telat kabari aku."intruksi Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel Naruto-nii. Tapi nanti akan kukabari kalau aku telat. Aku masih menyimpan kartu nama Naruto-nii."

Pria pirang itu memutar bola matanya dan mengambil kotak kecil di kursi belakang. "Ponselmu." Tangannya mengulurkan kotak kecil itu pada Sakura. "Ini kartu ATM untukmu. Buku tabungannya ada padaku. Kau bisa menggunakan fasilitas _e-banking_ yang nanti akan kujelaskan di rumah. Nomor pin ATM sama dengan tanggal lahirmu. Kalau kau takut lupa, kau bisa menggantinya dengan nomor berapapun yang kau mau. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia takjub dengan semua yang dilakukan Naruto untuk gadis asing sepertinya. Apa pria itu baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Dia mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai suami dengan tepat. Sakura bahkan tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Setelah ini kau wajib menggunakan transportasi umum karena aku tidak bisa sewaktu-waktu mengantarkanmu."

"Baik, Naruto-nii."

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

Gadis bunga itu memutar bola matanya sebal. Naruto memberi petuah selayaknya seorang Ayah yang akan ditinggal putrinya menikah. Menyebalkan.

"Baik, **_ANATA_**. Akan kuingat baik-baik pesanmu."ujar Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Anata'. Gadis itu bergerak cepat dan mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas. "Aku berangkat. _Jaa ne_."

Naruto mematung. Memandangi sosok mungil itu menjauh. Gadis aneh. Tingkahnya ajaib dan serampangan. Bukan tipe penurut seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di rumah sakit. Jika diingat-ingat, gadis itu memang lebih terlihat rapuh. Tapi di luar dugaan, sikap gadis itu saat ini bisa mengundang sakit kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan wanita dewasa yang penurut dan kucintai, Kami-sama... Bukan dengan gadis seperti dia..."gumam Naruto dalam hati sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor. Bayangan tentang sosok wanita manis di masa lalunya menyala dengan kuat. Dia ingin wanita itu kembali. Tapi takdir begitu jahat dengan memisahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Di sini kelas barumu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu berkenalan. Oh ya, Namaku Mitarashi Anko. Wali kelasmu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau ingin tau, beritahu saja."jelas Anko.

" _Hai, Sensei_."

Anko tersenyum dan membimbing Sakura masuk ke ruang kelasnya. Sontak seluruh murid yang semula ramai menjadi tenang melihat kehadiran murid bau di kelas 3. Sangat jarang hal ini terjadi. Terlebih jika gadis yang masuk berparas cukup cantik.

"Hai, Alien."sapa Anko riang pada seluruh muridnya. Seisi kelas menyambut dengan membuat suara mendengung dan ketukan di meja secara ritmis.

"Oke, oke. Tenanglah kalian semua."intruksi Anko yang langsung dituruti para siswa. Sekalipun beberapa dari mereka masih tersenyum jahil, tapi kepatuhan yang ditampakkan pada setiap murid membuat Sakura kagum. "Kita tidak sedang membahas misi luar angkasa kita, tapi kita akan menyambut kedatangan Alien baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."ujar Anko kepada Sakura.

" _Hajimashite. Haruno Sakura desu. Douzo Yorishiku Onegaishimasu_. (Salam kenal. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dan mohon kerjasamanya.)"

" _Yoroshiku,_ Sakura-chan."teriak salah satu murid dengan bentuk rambut licin layaknya helm yang terpasang sempurna di kepalanya. Matanya bulat dan selalu berbinar-binar dengan gaya tubuh yang menirukan aktor kung fu ternama, Bruce Lee.

"Duduklah Lee. Kita akan berkenalan lebih banyak saat jam istirahat. Sakura, duduklah di kursi yang kosong dekat jendela itu. Kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan Sejarah. Buka buku kalian halaman 45. Kita akan mulai dengan _San Fransisco Charter_."

Sakura duduk tepat di bangku yang ditunjuk wali kelasnya. Di depan tempat duduknya, duduk manis sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata lavender yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut dikepang 2 pada kedua sisinya. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, Sakura. Selamat datang dan semoga kau betah di sini."sapa gadis itu sebelum kembali menghadap Anko yang tengah menuliskan poin-poin bersejarah yang ada pada perjanjian San Fransisco.

.

.

"Hai Alien baru. Dari Planet mana asalmu?"tanya seorang gadis bermata lavender itu lagi setelah jam istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Planet?"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Maksudku, yah... Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Suna."

"Dimana itu?"

"Sebuah kota tak jauh dari wilayah Kobe. Kau mungkin tidak pernah mendengarnya karena itu kota kecil."

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namikaze Shion. Senang mengenalmu Sakura. Eh, boleh kan aku memanggil nama kecilmu?"

Selama beberapa detik, Sakura mematung. Namikaze?

Mata emeraldnya menatap tak percaya ke arah Shion. Melihat apakah ada kemiripan yang membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Namikaze yang ada di hadapannya adalah Namikaze yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya.

" _Etto..._ Sakura?"

Gadis merah muda itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah Shion dengan gugup. Apa saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan kerabat suaminya?

"Maaf?"

"Aku boleh kan memanggilmu Sakura?"tanya Shion lagi dengan senyum. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Oke, kuanggap itu persetujuan."

"Apa kau... secara tidak sengaja memiliki hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto?"

"Kau mengenal Kakakku?"tanya Shion dengan alis mengerut.

"A...Aku... Maksudku... Keluarga Namikaze cukup terkenal. Aku hanya bertanya kalau-kalau kau memang dari keluarga yang sama."

"Are... Aku paham. Lagipula aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena kenyataan mengatakan bahwa kakakku cukup populer dikalangan wanita. Itu sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya. Dan bahkan kau yang berasal dari Suna saja mengetahuinya."

 _Aku tau karena aku menikah dengannya, Shion._ Batin Sakura. Dia tidak ingin memancing pertanyaan lebih jauh dan membiarkan Shion bercerita tentang kakaknya.

"Ah, aku akan menyulitkanmu jika aku tidak membawamu ke Kantin. Mari ikut aku. Akan kukenalkan dengan Bibi dan sepupu laki-lakiku. Kau juga bisa bertemu sahabatku yang lain."

Sakura menurut saja ketika Shion menariknya menuju kantin. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menduga bisa berada pada sekolah elit seperti ini. Sekolah mahal yang sangat terkenal akan prestasi akademik dan non-akademik nya. Sekolah yang cukup diminati di kalangan elit Tokyo. Sebenarnya sekaya apa pria yang menikahinya itu?

Melamun memang buruk. Dan Sakura membuktikannya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dan...

"BRUKK!"

" _Ittai_!"jerit Sakura.

Mata gadis bunga itu terbelalak melihat seorang pria tanpa ekspresi juga ikut terjengkang karena ditabrak olehnya. Pria itu tidak mengaduh dan hanya menatap datar ke arah Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Matanya menatap awas dan membuat Sakura merasa dikuliti.

" _Don't staring me._ "ujar pria itu sedingin tatapannya. Sakura nyaris saja membeku kalau Shion tidak memekik dan membantunya berdiri.

" _Baka_! Dia itu bukan fans mu Sasuke. Tidak usah bertingkah seolah dia predator menyebalkan. Dia makhluk baru di Planet kami dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memberinya peringatan. Mengerti?"pekik Shion panjang lebar.

" _Sorry, Sakura_. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sepupuku. _And he is the most 'baka' man after my brother._ "jelas Shion tanpa diminta. Sakura hanya mengangguk takjub. Tapi semua itu belum cukup untuk membuat gadis bunga itu terbelalak.

Di samping pria tanpa ekspresi itu, berdiri gadis cantik dengan warna mata yang langsung mengingatkan Sakura akan Naruto. Rambutnya juga sama pirangnya dan bibir tipis gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Dia _little aunty_ di keluarga kami. Namanya Namikaze Ino. Bibiku." Shion memperkenalkan Ino pada Sakura. "Dia juga satu kelas dengan kita, Sakura. Hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak."terang Shion lagi tanpa diminta.

Sementara itu, Sasuke merasa reputasi penakluk wanita yang selama ini dibawanya lenyap manakala melihat atensi Sakura tidak sepenuhnya mengarah padanya. Gadis itu sibuk mengatasi keterkejutannya seolah tengah membuka _surprise box._ Menarik. Tidak pernah ada gadis yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pening. Sakura tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia tidak hanya terjebak di lingkungan pria itu tapi juga berada di sekitar keluarganya sekaligus. Adik, sepupu, dan bibi kecilnya. Putri dari Kakek Jiraiya! Ya Tuhan! Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dia akan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka!

"Dan _minna_. Dia alien baru di kelasku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Kurasa kau juga tau makna dari namanya. Dan satu hal yang membuatku sangat-sangat ingin berteman dengannya."jelas Shion tanpa diminta.

" _Nani?_ "tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku jadi membayangkannya menikah dengan kakakku dan membuat keluarga kecil seperti Mama dan Papa. Kau tau kan? Jika dilihat lamat-lamat dia memiliki karakteristik yang mirip dengan Ibu."

Ino mengangguk. Dia memang tidak begitu mengamati Sakura ketika di kelas. Tapi mengamatinya langsung membuatnya membenarkan kata-kata Shion. Sementara Sasuke memandang gadis bunga itu dengan mata penuh selidik. Dia pria yang dingin. Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu dalam gadis ini membuatnya merasa 'luluh' dan ingin mengetahui tentangnya lebih jauh. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Pria yang dikutuk menjadi pria tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Tapi melihat antusiasme yang dilakukan Shion, Sasuke jadi merasa sedikit kesal. Dia juga bisa saja mendapatkan siapapun.

"Haruno Sakura."bisik Sasuke dalam hati dan berusaha merekam nama itu dengan baik. Dia akan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura menaruh kepalanya di meja dapur setelah mencuci semua perabotan makannya paska makan malam dengan Naruto. Pria itu menatap bingung pada istri mungilnya. Oke, abaikan dengan rasa 'pedofil' yang dimiliki Naruto setiap kali pria itu menyebutkan kata 'istri' yang dikonotasikan dengan Sakura. Kenyataannya memang Sakura adalah istrinya. Dan melihat gadis yang hobi berteriak dengan suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba terlihat lesu dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja bukanlah hal yang membuat Naruto senang.

"Apa sekolahmu baik-baik saja hari ini?"tanya pria pirang itu sembari menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-nii tidak bercerita kalau aku ada di sekolah yang sama dengan adik, sepupu, dan bibi kecil Naruto-nii?"

"Kau sudah bertemu mereka?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-nii. Aku secara ajaib berada di kelas yang sama dengan Shion dan Bibi Ino. Apa itu baik untuk memanggilnya hanya dengan nama sementara aku tau dia Bibi kecil Naruto-nii? Dan tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak sepupumu yang super dingin itu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura yang seperti tengah merajuk karena dia menyembunyikan informasi mengenai keluarganya dari Sakura.

"Kupikir kau bahkan tidak akan bertemu mereka. Tapi karena kau sudah tau tentang keluargaku... Yah... Kupikir aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Hm?"

Pria pirang itu menyeret kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tingkah konyol sebenarnya. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita sampai seperti ini. Dan memperhatikan Sakura seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya dia lakukan semenjak hilangnya cinta dari hidupnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengaku kalau aku istrimu, Naruto-nii?"

Deg!

Tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan muncul di saat yang seperti ini. Bukankah pernikahan mereka bahkan belum terdaftar? Kenapa juga mereka harus mengakui pernikahan yang bahkan tidak resmi?

"Setelah kau mengaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Lalu apa gunanya kau mengaku? Hm?"

Sakura menunduk dalam dan menggumam. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus bersikap di depan mereka sementara aku tau sejelas apa hubungan di antara kita saat ini. Aku hanya..."

"Mereka tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Tugasku disini hanya menjagamu, Sakura. Tidak lebih. Peran suami seharusnya tersemat pada pria yang menyerahkan cinta dan seluruh dirinya padamu. Bukan pria yang mengambil tanggung jawab sepertiku. Kau gadis yang baik. Kau juga akan mendapatkan suami yang baik."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berlalu dari hadapannya. Tanpa menoleh dan tanpa senyuman hangat seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan. Sakura bahkan duduk dengan kaku di tempatnya. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir pria pirang itu menghunuskan rasa ngilu di hatinya. Amat sangat nyeri hingga air mata tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Apa dia berharap jika pria itu melihatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh? Dia hanya bocah!

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Kami-sama... Aku bisa mati bosan kalau begini."keluh Shion dengan sesekali menguap tepat setelah jam pelajaran selesai berkumandang.

"Hentikan tabiat burukmu, Shion. Mengantuk saat pelajaran benar-benar tidak sopan."nasehat Ino setelah merapikan seluruh bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Aku bukan orang yang taat peraturan seperti Bibi kecil dan juga Nenek. Aku 100% kakek dan juga ibu. Hanya sekedar informasi saja."balas Shion dengan tawa.

"Selalu seperti itu. Dasar."gerutu Ino.

"Dan kalian berdua seperti bocah kecil."timbrung Sakura dengan senyum.

"Kami bukan bocah!"

Sakura terkekeh. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat keduanya berdebat pada satu hal kecil dan setelah itu kembali akur seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Andai saja mereka benar-benar bisa bersikap sebagai saudara... pasti semuanya akan menjadi sempurna.

'Hentikan impian konyol yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan itu.'tegur Sakura pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, aku baru ingat aku akan memiliki janji dengan salah satu junior di klub _chearleader_. Kau ingin ikut ke sana, Sakura?"tanya Ino.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Kita harus menikmati beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum kita lulus kan? Musim dingin ini akan menjadi musim _baseball_ terakhir untuk para senior kelas 3. Jadi kita bisa menonton latihan Sasuke juga."jelas Ino lagi dengan antusias.

"Koshien?"

Shion mengangguk. "Jika kita cukup beruntung, kita mungkin juga akan memenangkan Koshien seperti tahun lalu."

"Sungguh? Tim _baseball_ sekolah ini luar biasa kalau begitu."

"Kau pasti tidak tau kalau Sasuke adalah _batter_ sekaligus _catcher_ terbaik yang kami miliki setelah Ayahku dan juga Paman Uchiha."

"Minato-nii dan Fugaku-nii yang terbaik."ujar Ino.

"Aku lupa kalau kakakku juga pemain _baseball_ di sekolah ini. Dia dulu _pitcher_ yang hebat. Banyak tim yang menawarinya untuk menjadi pro. Tapi _baka_ satu itu menolaknya."

Hati Sakura menghangat. Mendengar sisi lain suami dan juga keluarganya dari cerocosan tanpa henti Ino dan Shion yang silih berganti terdengar. Dia jadi mengenali siapa saja dan bagaimana mereka tanpa disadari Ino dan juga Shion.

"Keluarga kalian terdengar hangat dan akrab."celetuk Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau bercanda. Kau akan cepat bosan karena kami semua berisik. Kecuali Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu menghitungnya karena pria itu sediam patung. Tapi bukan itu intinya."

"Kami memang berisik Sakura. Terutama Kushina-nee. Dia super berisik dan kalau sedang marah pada Shion dan Naruto, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka."kelakar Ino.

"Semua ibu akan melakukan itu, Ino-san. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku bisa membayangkan kau berubah seperti ibuku, Sakura. Aku benar-benar bisa membayangkannya dengan mudah."sahut Shion.

" _Tsundere_."

"Karakter kuat yang membuat siapapun sebal."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menepuk bahu kedua manusia yang tidak berhenti bicara itu. "Baiklah. Kalian menang. Aku mungkin sangat persis dengan Bibi Kushina."

"Kita tidak akan selesai kalau kita tidak segera ke lapangan. Aku khawatir kalau kita harus melewatkan banyak hal hanya karena menceritakan hal yang asing pada Sakura."papar Shion.

"Aku senang mendengar apapun tentang keluarga kalian."

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya. Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kalau kita adalah keluarga. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa terasa seperti itu?"tanya Ino dengan keddua alis terangkat.

Dengan susah payah, Sakura menelan ludahnya. ' _Aku memang keluarga kalian. Aku istri Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan jika dunia tidak mengetahuinya._ 'bisik Sakura dalam hati dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Tampan sekali!"

Pekikan yang menulikan telinga siapapun yang mendengar itu sangat mengganggu Sakura. Gadis bunga itu bahkan berusaha bertahan dengan semua hal mengganggunya. Kalau saja dia tidak menghormati Ino ataupun Shion, dia akan memilih pergi dari lapangan yang berubah menjadi area jumpa fans. Yang benar saja!

Pletak!

"Awas!"

Sakura mendadak limbung dengan sebuah tubuh yang menghalangi kepalanya. Gadis itu terbelalak ketika menyadari pria yang tak lagi asing baginya menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan melamun di pinggir lapangan? Kau bisa terkena bola kapan saja!"sentak pria itu yang langsung membuat Sakura merasa kecil. Selisih tinggi mereka terlalu jauh. Dia hanya 160 cm. Demi Tuhan! Tinggi itu bahkan tidak bisa mencapai bahu pria itu dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa diam? Kau ingin gegar otak?"tanya pria itu lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sarkastik.

"A... Aku..." Sakura tergagap.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Sasuke. Bola itu tidak sengaja terbang ke arah kepalanya."lerai Shion.

"Lain kali kalau kau mengajaknya kemari pastikan dia memakai helm. Rata-rata kecepatan bola yang dipukul oleh _batter_ tim kita 60-90 km/jam. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya _hard ball_ seperti itu mengenai kepala?"

Tanpa diduga seluruh isi manusia yang ada di lapangan, Sasuke melepas helm yang dikenakannya dan memasangkannya di kepala Sakura. "Begini baru aman."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berteriak untuk meminta posisi _catcher_ yang sedang ditempatinya digantikan oleh orang lain. Pria pualam itu duduk di bangku pemain dan mengambil air yang sudah disediakan manajer klub-nya. Matanya masih awas memandang Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya duduk.

"Ka... Kau... Tertarik de... dengan anak baru i...itu, Sasuke?"tanya sang manajer dengan tergagap.

"Dia satu-satunya gadis yang tidak membuatku terganggu."sahut sang pria raven.

Manajer itu terdiam. Rambut indigo sebahu miliknya berkibar diterpa angin. Matanya menatap ke arah gadis bunga itu. Bahkan dalam beberapa hari saja gadis itu bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan keluarga Namikaze dan membuat Uchiha bungsu itu tertarik.

"Aku benar-benar iri. Kau beruntung sekali, anak baru."gumam gadis indigo itu dengan senyum tipis. Sudah sejak lama dia menaruh hati pada pangeran sekolahnya itu. Tapi sepertinya pesona gadis _nerd_ sepertinya tidak akan pernah sampai untuk menggapai perasaan siapapun.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Netra birunya terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Naruto mengerjabkan mata tidak percaya. Bukankah dia sudah menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman? Dengan melakukan banyak hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri membuat Naruto merasa terganggu. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka tidak pernah di sahkan secara hukum. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap layaknya suami?

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memahami bahwa posisi kita cukup sulit? Aku mencintai wanita lain. Dan kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada di tahap itu."

Pria pirang itu meletakkan tas kerjanya dan mengamati wajah istri kecilnya itu dengan teliti. Detail wajah yang jauh dari kata 'menarik' di matanya. Dahi lebar, bentuk wajah yang cukup mungil, bibir mungil yang tipis, dan hidung mungil. Kulitnya cukup putih jika dibandingkan kebanyakan gadis. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto melupakan sosok yang memiliki segala kesempurnaan di matanya.

"Kita akan lebih sulit terpisah kalau kau terus-terusan mendekat. Kau akan lebih banyak terluka."bisik pria itu pada akhirnya.

Keheningan merayap. Gadis itu tidak bergeming dari posisi berbaringnya yang Naruto yakin sangat tidak nyaman. Tangan takdir begitu jahat hingga menggabungkannya pada gadis polos yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Segala mimpi untuk memiliki kembali sosok yang hilang dari hidupnya nyaris menghilang bahkan padam.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun ketika merasa sinar matahari menembus tirai kamarnya. Kesadaran perlahan memenuhi kepalanya. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok berambut pirang meringkuk berhadapan dengannya. Suaminya. Ah... Bolehkan Sakura menyebut pria itu miliknya?

Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka berakhir di tempat tidur yang sama. Tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa satu ranjang. Jika memang terjadi sesuatu, bukankah dia seharusnya tidak khawatir? Dia bersama suaminya. Bukan orang lain.

"Tampan."bisik Sakura dengan perasaan kagum yang membuncah. Perasaan hangat menjalar di sekitarnya. Bahagia yang tidak bisa diuraikan olehnya turut hadir menyemarakkan pagi itu.

"Melihat orang yang lebih tua ketika dia sedang tidur bukan tindakan yang sopan, Sakura."

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung duduk. Kalimat yang disampaikan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menegurnya.

"A... Aku..."

"Jangan menungguku lagi. Aku mungkin tidak pulang ketika sudah terlalu larut. Kau bisa masuk angin jika menunggu di ruang tamu tanpa adanya penghangat yang kau nyalakan. Mengerti?"

" _Ha... Hai..._ "

"Kalau bukan kau yang berinisiatif menjaga dirimu, kau mau menyuruh siapa lagi? Hm?"

" _Gomennasai_."

Naruto tersenyum sembari mencubit kedua pipi tirus milik Sakura. Entah kenapa pria itu merasa gemas luar biasa. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat Sakura seusia adiknya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

"Bangun dan mandilah. Aku juga akan mandi. Setelah ini aku akan membantumu memasak di dapur."

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Tanpa disadari olehnya, dia bahkan nyaris melompat ketika turun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hati-hati. Nanti kau jatuh."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-nii."

"Dasar bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah."

"Baiklah cengeng. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan akan kubantu merapikan tempat tidurmu."

Naruto mulai memunguti bantal dan juga selimut yang terjatuh di lantai. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia memiliki kebiasaan tidur sampai barang-barang yang seharusnya ada di atas kasur terjatuh. Apa gadis itu memiliki pose tidur yang tidak biasa? Kebiasaan membuat kacau tempatnya tidur selama semalaman penuh?

"Naruto-nii..."

" _Nani?_ "

Cuuppp.

" _Morning kiss_ -ku."bisik Sakura jahil setelah sukses mengecup pipi kanan suaminya.

Dan sebelum Naruto tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Membiarkan Naruto berteriak setelah 1 menit berlalu sementara Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minna... Chiyo desu. Doumo Arigatou sudah mau bertahan membaca cerita ini.**

 **Oh ya, cuma mau ngasih tau kalau Pernikahan Wasiat udah open PO. buat yang kepo bisa cus langsung aja pesan. Ada part yang spesial dan ga ada di wattpad.**

 **Dan Chiyo juga mau ngingetin. Buku Pernikahan Wasiat bakal sangat berbeda sama tulisan Chiyo ini. Kenapa? Karenaa yang pertama, ada perbedaan setting dan budaya. Kedua, saya pake plot yang lama dari cerita ini dengan beberapa perombakan.**

 **Last, Selamat Menikmati. Jaa matta ne minna.**


	4. Chapter 4, She is Back

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Plot By Yadika Putri (based on novel "Pernikahan Wasiat")**

 **I own the story, and please enjoy.**

 **Welcome to my imagination.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love and Trust**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: "Setelah ini kau wajib menggunakan transportasi umum karena aku tidak bisa sewaktu-waktu mengantarkanmu."/ " _Hajimashite. Haruno Sakura desu. Douzo Yorishiku Onegaishimasu_. (Salam kenal. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dan mohon kerjasamanya.)"/ "Hai Alien baru. Dari Planet mana asalmu?"/ "Namikaze Shion. Senang mengenalmu Sakura. Eh, boleh kan aku memanggil nama kecilmu?"/ " _Don't staring me._ "/ " _Baka_! Dia itu bukan fans mu Sasuke..."/ "Aku jadi membayangkannya menikah dengan kakakku dan membuat keluarga kecil seperti Mama dan Papa./ "Apa aku tidak boleh mengaku kalau aku istrimu, Naruto-nii?"/ "Setelah kau mengaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"/ "Ka... Kau... Tertarik de... dengan anak baru i...itu, Sasuke?"/ "Dia satu-satunya gadis yang tidak membuatku terganggu."/ "Kita akan lebih sulit terpisah kalau kau terus-terusan mendekat. Kau akan lebih banyak terluka."/ "Dasar bocah."/ "Aku bukan bocah."/ "Baiklah cengeng. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan akan kubantu merapikan tempat tidurmu."/ " _Morning kiss_ -ku."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **4\. She is Back**

 **.**

"Hentikan itu Shikamaru. Kau terlihat bodoh dengan boneka itu."tegur Naruto dengan ekspresi jengah. Bagaimana tidak?

Shikamaru bertingkah layaknya pria yang tidak tau malu dengan mengajak boneka doraemon bicara. Dia bahkan lebih konyol dari bayi ketika melakukannya. Dan setelah itu menikmati 30 menit jam makan siang di kantor Naruto untuk tidur di atas 'pangkuan' sang doraemon.

"Sayangnya Ino masih terlalu kecil untuk dinikahi."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Tidak. Memangnya apa hubungannya Ino dengan dirimu selain Bibi kecil dan keponakan?"

"Kau lupa? Aku menikah dengan teman baik bibi kecilku, Shika."

"Ah! Soal itu rupanya." Shikamaru terkekeh dan meletakkan kembali boneka doraemon itu di sudut sofa. "Pernikahan kalian belum resmi. Kalau kau memutuskan berpisahpun tidak akan ada yang memberatkan. Kalian hanya perlu sepakat dan tinggal di tempat yang berbeda."

"Dia bahkan belum lulus SMA."

"Dan?"

"Kau tau betapa bodohnya mengatakan kalau aku sudah seperti _lolicon_?"

"Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Frustasi dengan takdir yang membelitnya dengan rumit. "Tingkah yang dilakukannya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Dia menganggap apa yang kulakukan adalah bagian dari pernikahan. Kau tau aku tidak mungkin melakukan kekonyolan di saat aku mencintai wanita lain. Dan aku ini pria normal Shika."

"Kuning, sebenarnya permasalahanmu ini sederhana." Shikamaru terkekeh dan menatap lurus sahabatnya. "Kau hanya tinggal memilih apakah kau harus berpisah atau kau mempertahankannya dengan mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian. Dia bukan anak kecil. Kurasa dia akan paham dengan apa yang kau putuskan."

"Apa sesederhana itu penyelesaiannya?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau sudah mulai memiliki perasaan dengan gadis yang kau sebut bocah itu? Kalau iya, hentikan semua perasaanmu pada gadis masa lalumu dan mulai pernikahanmu dengan cara yang benar. Jangan mempermainkan perasaan perempuan, Naruto."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mempermainkan pernikahan?"

"Tidak. Tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Jatuh cinta adalah tanggung jawab paling merepotkan, Bos. Aku hanya khawatir kau salah presepsi dan langkah."

Naruto menarik nafas sebal dan menonjok bahu sahabatnya. Tidak peduli wajah protes sang Nara. Dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Dan kehadiran Sakura yang seolah memenuhi apartemennya sedikit mengusik hatinya.

"Ah... Bicara soal cinta, aku mendapat kabar yang kurang menyenangkan dari Gaara. Dokter Panda Merah itu bercerita kalau orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis antah berantah. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya. Dia bilang dia akan melakukan konfirmasi di sini."

"Konfirmasi bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak mencintai gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu memberi keuntungan pada rumah sakit keluarganya karena dia juga seorang dokter dan ayahnya merupakan pengacara terkenal."

"Pernikahan politik?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Setidaknya kau dan aku lebih beruntung. Jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Walau dalam kasusmu, kau ditinggalkan dan harus menikah dengan 'bocah'."

"Kulempar kau menuju Merkurius, Nanas."

Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa geli. "Aku akan lebih dulu tertidur sebelum sampai planet itu. Dan... Aku sedikit penasaran. Kau menyebutnya bocah secara terus menerus sementara di mataku Ino terlihat seperti wanita pada umumnya. Mereka seumuran. Jadi..." Shikamaru menjeda dengan senyum jahil sialan yang merontokkan sisa kesabaran Naruto. "Apa dia rata seperti anak usia 5 tahun?"tanya Shikamaru dengan polosnya. Sementara tangannya mengusap bagian depan tubuhnya seolah menunjukkan bagian mana yang mungkin terlihat 'rata'.

"Diam atau aku akan mengirimmu ke Neptunus sekarang dasar nanas mesum! Kau mengatai gadis kecilku dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas!"

Shikamaru tertawa dan bersiap lari dari ruangan Naruto. Meninggalkan pria itu dengan segudang keluhan dan serapah. Yang membuat tawa pria berkuncir itu adalah Naruto menyebut istrinya sebagai 'gadis kecilku'. Bukankah itu sebagai tanda kalau hati pria itu mulai terbuka?

"Kalau kau berakhir jatuh cinta kau akan benar-benar kerepotan, Rubah."kekehnya sebelum tenggelam dalam perabotan yang _oh sangat menyebalkan_ tanpa menggerutu. Hari yang sibuk.

.

000

.

Sakura sudah sangat mampu beradaptasi di sekolahnya. Sekalipun ada bagian yang sangat disesalkan olehnya karena dia tidak bisa ikut dalam klub apapun kecuali menemani para sahabat barunya. Klub tidak pernah menerima anggota baru yang berada di kelas 3. Tapi mereka sangat ramah dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai bagian dari klub mereka secara tidak resmi (salahkan saja nepotisme yang dilakukan Shion dan juga Ino).

Hal yang paling menarik adalah ketika Sakura berada di _bench_ tempat latihan para pemain _baseball_ sekolah. Banyak sekali teriakan untuk Sasuke (yang menurut Sakura cukup lucu. Bahkan sesekali dia ikut berteriak untuk memperkeruh suasana karena ketika dia berteriak Sasuke pasti berhenti bermain dan menepuk jidatnya sebelum mengajak Sakura duduk di kursi pemain dengan sebotol air dingin sebagai teman latihan. Teriakan Sakura dianggap sebagai pengalih perhatian Sasuke dan itu membuat seluruh sekolah iri).

Shion yang lebih suka kegiatan tulis menulis mengajak Sakura untuk ikut di klub cerita misteri dimana seluruh anggotanya suka mengumpulkan tentang _creepy pasta_ dari seluruh dunia. Terkadang mereka akan mengkaji kasus-kasus yang pernah dan belum dipecahkan polisi sebagai bahan diskusi. Menarik tentu saja. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga Namikaze dan juga Uchiha sangat menarik dari berbagai macam sisi.

Terkadang juga dia ikut bersama Ino yang secara mengejutkan memiliki kegiatan di 2 klub yaitu klub panahan dan juga _cheerleader_. Terlebih gadis pirang itu juga sering sekali memenangkan kejuaraan memanah. Atlet yang luar biasa. Dia juga memiliki kemampuan di bidang memasak dan merias diri. Gabungan yang menarik bukan?

Wali kelas Sakura sendiri merupakan sosok periang yang membuat Sakura mudah beradaptasi. Dengan beberapa teman yang menyebut diri mereka 'alien' dan menghabiskan makan siang bersama di dalam kelas sebelum melakukan aktivitas lain.

Tapi ada yang benar-benar membuatnya terganggu. Sikap Sasuke. Pria itu memang tidak banyak bicara (dan itu menyebalkan. Demi ubur-ubur, apakah semua keluarga pria dingin itu begitu?) tapi tingkah yang seolah telang meng'klaim' Sakura di depan para siswa membuat Sakura sedikit... jengah. Baik, itu berlebihan. Sikap itu memang tidak dilakukan secara langsung. Namun seluruh dunia sepertinya sudah tau.

Omong-omong, dimana letak kesalahannya? Sejujurnya, tidak ada. Tapi yakinlah bahwa seluruh kelas (dan bahkan Shion yang merupakan manusia paling tidak peka di dunia mengatakan kalau Sasuke hanya akan mengatakan paling banyak 500 kata perhari) atau seluruh isi sekolah memaksanya untuk mencoba membayangkan bagaimana bisa pangeran es sekolah berubah menjadi ramah (tersenyum lebih dari 5 kali dalam sehari dan berbicara dengan lebih dari 500 kata tanpa diminta) ketika bersamanya?

Jawabannya sederhana. Sakura sendiri tidak tau. Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta karena sepanjang kehidupan masa sekolahnya dulu dia hanya mengubur diri dalam buku, bela diri, memasak, dan mengunjungi klinik untuk kegiatan amal rutin keluarganya. Lagipula, dua kakak laki-lakinya membuat Sakura menjaga jarak paling tidak 10 meter dari makhluk jantan jenis apapun. Entah karena posesif atau apa, bahkan Sasori melarangnya mengadopsi kucing jantan hanya karena dia... jantan. Apalagi?

Dan soal cinta... Sakura memang sedang mencoba mencintai suaminya. Yah... Lagi-lagi alasannya cukup sederhana. Entah karena polos atau bodoh, tapi Sakura mencoba hal tersebut karena jika dia jatuh cinta, dia harus memilih objek yang tepat dan benar untuk dicintai. Dan siapa orang di dunia yang akan menyalahkan dirinya kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan suaminya sendiri?

.

000

.

"Menikah bukan akhir dari dunia, Gaara."ejek Menma dengan senyum jahilnya. Gaara tersulut emosi dan melemparkan bantal ke arah pria itu. Ya Tuhan... Dia datang kemari bukan untuk membuat seseorang mengejeknya.

"Tapi serius, bukankah kau sendiri sudah mengenal Matsuri sejak lama? Dia rekan kerjamu di Rumah Sakit kan?"tanggap Shikamaru dengan alis terangkat.

"Justru karena itu aku ingin menolaknya, Nanas. Aku tidak suka menikah dengan tukang perintah. Dia sudah menguasai ruang operasi ketika kami ada di dalam satu tim. Dia bahkan memicingkan mata penuh permusuhan hanya karena aku tidak sengaja masuk di ruang ganti yang salah waktu itu. Dia pikir tubuhnya indah apa untuk dilihat? Lagipula, bukan dia satu-satunya orang yang harus berganti pakaian setelah operasi selesai. Dasar dokter gila!"

"Aku rasa tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Lagipula, kau mungkin akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik dari sekedar teman hidup."nasehat Naruto.

"Yeah, kecuali kau mau membayangkan meniduri wanita yang tidak ku cintai, Rubah. rasanya menggelikan. Apalagi kau sudah terlibat permusuhan dengannya sejak lama. Rasanya seperti bercinta dengan _scalpel_."

Shikamaru meringis ngilu membayangkan pisau bedah menusuk dirinya. Terutama jika bayangan itu Ino yang melakukannya. Bukannya apa. Pisau itu kecil, tipis, dan sangat tajam. Kulitmu akan mulai sobek tanpa kau sadari kalau kau memainkannya dengan ceroboh.

"Jangan terlalu pesimis terhadap sesuatu, Gaara. Bukan hal yang baik."tanggap Menma setelah merasa suasana ruangan berubah menjadi tidak kondusif.

"Untuk ukuran pecinta anak kecil seperti kau dan Shikamaru, kalian benar-benar mengerikan. Shikamaru yang mencintai bibi kecil Naruto dan Menma yang mencintai adik Naruto. _Lolicon_."

"Hei!"

"$*%#!"

Teriak Shikamaru dan Menma bersamaan. Keduanya melotot ke arah Gaara tidak terima. Dia yang dijodohkan tapi malah pria itu yang berubah menjengkelkan.

"Dengar, bahkan Jacob dalam seri Twilight Saga bisa jatuh cinta pada Renesmee putri Bella dan Edward Cullen. Kau tau Bella adalah cinta pertama Jacob kan? Dan tidak ada masalah dengan mereka karena mereka sudah mengalami _imprint_. Jangan mengejek cinta seseorang hanya karena perbedaan usia yang jauh. Lagipula jarak usiaku dengan Shion hanya 10 tahun. Dalam 4 tahun lagi jika aku menikahinya tidak akan ada yang mengejekku _lollicon_ dasar panda merah, mesum, menyebalkan!"cerocos Menma tanpa ampun.

"Kenapa kalian marah? Bukankah itu fakta?"tanya Gaara dengan wajah geli. Kekesalannya telah terbalaskan dengan membuat kedua sahabatnya berubah wajah menjadi buas dan nafas yang memburu karena amarah.

"Kau mengataiku sementara Naruto lebih parah? Ya Tuhan! Tolong berikan kemudahan untuk pernikahan panda merah ini dan jatuhkan cintanya hanya pada Matsuri tersayang hingga dia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan mencumbu _scalpel_ nya karena gengsi mengakui cintanya pada sang istri."gerutu Shikamaru tidak terima.

"Naruto... kau juga..." Menma sedikit terbata. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan dengan sigap memeluk pria pirang itu. "Aku tau di antara kita yang _error_ hanya panda merah itu. Kita sama normalnya karena mencintai gadis yang lebih muda itu menyenangkan."

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa melotot gusar ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat terlampau tidak peduli. "Bukan dia. Naruto adalah bos yang baik dan ' _teladan'_. Yang perlu kalian tau hanya aku saja yang _lollicon_. Jadi sekian dan terima kasih. Aku banyak pekerjaan kecuali bosku yang baik mau menaikkan gajiku."tukas Shikamaru sebelum menguap kembali. Amarahnya mulai reda karena berhasil menjadikan Naruto umpan ejekan dari Gaara. Lagipula, terjebak terlalu lama dengan para pria bujang menyebalkan ini akan membuat pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

"Kalian memang benar-benar sahabat terburuk dengan kalimat mutiara yang membuatku ingin menendang kalian ke dunia _bikini bottom_ milik Spongebob."kekeh Gaara. "Aku akan tetap menikahi wanita arogan itu bagaimanapun juga. Dan kami tetap harus memiliki anak. Semoga prosesnya cepat dan aku tidak perlu terjebak dalam penderitaan karena menikahinya."

"Terserah saja. Keluar dari sini dan aku ingin bicara 4 mata dengan calon kakak iparku."usir Menma. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum menginggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi... Kau ingin bicara apa, Menma?"tanya Naruto sinis. Khawatir jika pria bermata buah badam itu menyodorkan ribuan pertanyaan perihal pedofil dan semacamnya. Demi Kami-sama! Dia tidak siap.

"Apa kau akan memberiku restu menikahi Shion?"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada orang tuamu kalau kau sudah menjadi pedofil."

Sial!

Ini semua gara-gara Nanas mesin gosip!

.

000

.

"Sebentar!"pekik Sakura. Tangannya gesit mematikan kompor dan menitiskan sosis yang dia goreng sebelum berlari menuju pintu.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika wajah yang akrab dilihatnya belakangan ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Pria pirang tampan. Suaminya. Aih... Dia seharusnya memamerkan pria satu ini ke seluruh kelas dan menghentikan para mesin gosip yang menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura sudah menikah dan otomatis dia tidak boleh melihat pria tampan lain sekalipun pria itu memiliki kualifikasi luar biasa. Sasuke luar biasa menarik. Kalau saja dia belum menikah, Sakura cukup yakin akan menjadi salah satu pengagum berat pria itu.

"Kau mengganti _password_ apartemen?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Sesekali aku juga ingin menyambut suamiku pulang. Naruto-nii tidak pernah membangunkanku kalau aku menunggu dan tertidur."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Sakura terkekeh dan mengambil tas sekaligus jas kerja Naruto. "Ayolah. Jangan marah begitu. Aku akan memberitahukan _password_ itu pada Naruto-nii dan berjanji tidak akan mengubahnya."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah lelah dengan agenda menyebalkan para sahabatnya. Dan dia tidak butuh drama lainnya.

"Aku sudah mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat dan meneteskan aroma terapi di dalamnya. Makan malam akan siap 30 menit lagi."ujar Sakura mengingatkan. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari sang suami selain pria itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar. Tapi Sakura cukup yakin pria itu mendengarkannya dengan baik karena air hangat adalah cara mandi kegemaran pria itu belakangan ini. Dan gadis bunga itu tersenyum riang sebelum kembali berkutat pada makan malam yang sedang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto terpaksa mengakui kalau kehidupan bersama Sakura (sekalipun terasa seperti ide gila) mampu membuatnya dalam taraf hidup nyaman dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun Demi Tuhan tingkah dan mulut cerewet gadis itu membuatnya sebal dalam beberapa hal. Bahkan banyak sekali hal kecil yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu untuknya. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, baju ganti, makanan, dan kondisi apartemen yang terkesan hangat. Terlalu banyak kejutan dalam diri gadis itu.

Bicara soal kejutan, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati meja makan kosong dan Sakura tidak ada di dapur maupun ruang makan. Kemana gadis itu?

"Ya! Banting dia. Kau akan menambah poin banyak kalau seluruh tubuhnya terjatuh! Bagus sekali!"pekik Sakura dengan konyol.

Mengikuti pekikan sumbang gadis itu, Naruto nyaris saja dibuat mematung di tempat ketika mendapati sofa yang sudah dirubah menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bergelung dan makanan yang terlihat seperti akan dibawa piknik sementara gadis itu memekik dan terlunjak-lunjak dari duduknya karena melihat...

Tunggu!

 _Merlin!_ Apa gadis itu terlihat senang karena menonton _wrestling?_

"Naruto-nii sudah selesai mandi?"tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar. Euforia karena melihat pemain kesukaannya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan jelas kentara di wajah mungilnya.

"Kau hobi menonton gulat?"tanya Naruto sanksi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris dari Sakura.

"Aku suka melihat para pegulat. Mereka terlihat hebat, kuat, dan berkeringat."aku Sakura.

Pria pirang itu menatap sanksi ke arah layar televisi 64 inch miliknya dan terlihat ngeri dengan pegulat yang tampaknya baru saja menang itu.

"Kau suka pria bertelanjang dada, berkeringat, dan memiliki bulu dada?"tuduh Naruto tanpa ampun. Ya Tuhan... kenapa bisa dia menikah dengan gadis langka ini?

"Ng... Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu kriteria laki-laki yang kusuka. Tapi bukan karena alasan itu aku menyukai gulat. Asal Naruto-nii tau, gulat wanita juga sering kutonton. Dan mereka tidak memiliki bulu dada seperti yang Naruto-nii deskripsikan."

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya menggapai kotak makan dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Serius? Kita piknik malam hari dengan makan bento?"tanya Naruto sanksi.

"Aku ingin piknik di luar. Tapi Naruto-nii sibuk bahkan di hari libur. Jadi... Begini saja sudah cukup."aku gadis bunga itu dengan riang.

Jawaban polos itu terang saja membuat Naruto mematung. Apa dia seabai itu terhadap kondisi Sakura? Apa dia terlihat seperti mengurung gadis itu dengan tidak membawanya kemanapun?

"Jangan banyak berpikir dan makan saja. Aku juga akan makan sembari menunggu pertandingan selanjutnya."

Celetukan itu langsung membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dalam diam dia merutuki pemandangan pria berkumis yang berbadan dempal, berbulu dada, dan berkeringat yang terpampang di layar televisinya. Bukan hal yang baik mengingat dia membeli televisi dengan layar yang lebar. Mata gadis itu sudah rusak dengan pemandangan tidak senonoh. Apa sih bagusnya menonton pria bertarung di atas ring? Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan keseluruhan pria dempal mengerikan itu tubuh Naruto lebih terlihat 'indah' karena dia cukup rajin berolahraga selama ini.

"Ganti acaranya dengan yang lain, bisakah?"pinta Naruto. "Aku jadi tidak selera makan karena pilihan tontonanmu."

"Kupikir pria justru menyukai hal yang seperti ini."

"Ya. Tapi tontonan ini tidak sehat untukmu, Sakura. Pria yang bertelanjang dada di mana-mana. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menontonnya. Aku melarangmu dengan keras."

"Kenapa? Lagipula aku juga sudah sering melihat pria bertelanjang dada. Dan menurutku tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali."

"APA?!"

Sakura memutas kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. "Apa lagi? Aku sering melihat Naruto-nii bertelanjang dada setiap pagi setelah lari dan mandi. Jadi kenapa dengan telanjang dadanya pria lain? Bukannya sama saja?"

Gadis itu menggerutu kesal sembari menyumpit sushi gulung dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. "Di pantai juga ada pria bertelanjang dada. Di kolam renang juga. Kenapa banyak sekali aturan? Bahkan bela diri pun juga ada yang bertelanjang dada. Menyebalkan."

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau hanya boleh melihat tubuhku. Bukan tubuh pria asing yang hanya hobi bertarung bahkan dengan orang yang bukan musuhnya. Matamu harus tetap suci dengan melihat apa saja yang boleh kau lihat, mengerti?"terang Naruto setelah menelan sushi yang disumpalkan istrinya.

"Baiklah." Sakura meraih remote TV dan mengganti programnya dengan film _Hunger Games_ yang ditayangkan oleh salah satu channel internasional. "Kita lihat ini dan makan."

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melanjutkan melahap menu yang tersedia di bento. Sekalipun menyebalkan, masakan gadis itu luar biasa. Tanpa disangka pria itu, Sakura terus mendecih melihat tingkah konyol suaminya ketika makanan masuk ke mulutnya. Apa pria itu tidak tau ada butiran nasi yang terselip di sudut bibirnya?

Tanpa disadari Sakura, gadis itu sudah mendekat dan menggigit ujung bibir Naruto untuk mengambil butiran nasi yang menempel. Namun aksi absurd itu sukses membuat keduanya mematung.

" _Go...Gomen_."bisik Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Naruto masih mematung dengan sensasi lembut, _strawberry_ , dan manis. Pria itu melirik bento yang dimasak oleh istrinya. Tidak ada satupun jenis makanan yang memiliki rasa seperti bibir gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Itu tadi..."

"Aku tidak sengaja, Naruto-nii. Aku hanya ingin mengambil butiran nasi. Hanya bercan...hmppp.."

Sakura pikir Naruto sudah tidak waras. Pria itu mengulum bibirnya dengan mata tertutup seolah sedang menikmati apa yang saat ini dicecapnya. Oke, bolehkan Sakura merasa pusing sekarang? Kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya melemas. Nafasnya megap-megap karena tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengimbangi ciuman itu atau dia harus lebih memilih mengambil nafas secara normal.

"Naruto-nii... Nghh..."

Namun sepertinya pria pirang itu tidak mendengarkannya. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan sensasi menyenangkan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Manis. Sangat manis sampai membuatnya terhanyut dengan segala rasa tersebut.

"Strawberry..."gumam Naruto disela kecupannya.

Merasa Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dan mulai mengecupi rahang dan seluruh permukaan wajah gadis itu. Terutama jidat lebar yang entah kenapa jadi terkesan _sexy_. Ya Tuhan... Terbuat dari apa sebenarnya gadis ini? _Strawberry shortcake_ dengan tambahan krim?

Kurangnya respon dari Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikan serangannya. Pelukannya sedikit ia longgarkan dan tubuh istrinya itu malah melorot jatuh dalam pelukan bagaikan tubuh tanpa tulang.

"Sakura?"panggil Naruto. Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Pingsan?"tanya Naruto dengan geli. Sakura bahkan tidak bergeming ketika Naruto sedikit mengguncang bahunya.

"Ya Tuhan... Dia benar-benar polos."gumam Naruto sebelum mengubah posisi Sakura menjadi terlentang dengan benar. Menutup bento dan mematikan televisi. Selimut yang disampirkan Sakura di lengan sofa ditutupkannya pada tubuh mereka berdua. Kepala Sakura diangkat dan diletakkannya dengan nyaman di lengan atasnya. Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut _rosegold_ gadisnya.

" _Oyasumi_ , gadis kecil."

.

000

.

Ya Tuhan...

Kami-sama...

Kemarin...

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika adegan berciuman dengan Naruto berputar kembali di kepalanya. Sangat lembut, memabukkan, dan membuat nafas terhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Apa berciuman memang selalu terasa seperti itu? Bagaimana caranya berciuman tanpa kehilangan nafas hingga dia tidak pingsan? Bagaimana caranya dia mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sangat norak ketika Naruto berada di sekitarnya?

Tanpa sadar, pikiran tentang malam itu membuat Sakura melamun dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sewarna tomat yang sedang dicemil Sasuke. Pria itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya menatap gadis menarik yang menyedot atensinya belakangan ini. Kerutan alis itu juga muncul di wajah Ino dan Shion. Demi ubur-ubur yang hobi menyengat di kartun _spongebob_ , wajah Sakura benar-benar aneh saat ini. Karin sampai mengusap kacamatanya berkali-kali karena takut kacamatanya sudah tidak berfungsi. Pun saudara kembar Karin, Pein.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Karin sanksi.

Kompak yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala. Hanya Pein yang memiliki keberanian dengan mengguncang bahu Sakura dan membuat gadis itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"cicit Sakura salah tingkah.

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya ada apa denganmu sebenarnya."tuding Karin. Gadis yang juga anggota _chearleader_ dan belakangan menjadi akrab dengan Sakura itu menatap penuh selidik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian membuatku takut, _Baka_."bisik Sakura mengalihkan perhatian para teman akrabnya. Dia segera memberesi buku yang semula dibacanya ke dalam tas dan mengambil jus jeruknya.

"Sungguh? Aku justru merasa dia baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertama makanya dia bisa bertingkah seperti ini."celetuk Shion tiba-tiba.

Uhuk!

Sakura tersedak dan nyaris menyemburkan minumannya ke arah Sasuke. Tapi pria itu berhasil menghindar dengan baik berkat latihan _baseball_ yang dijalaninya. Sial. Apa ada seseorang yang sudah mendahuluinya untuk mencium Sakura? Batin Sasuke kesal. Omong-omong, kemungkinan itu membuatnya meradang. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya sebelum ini.

"Serius? Ciuman pertama?"tanya Ino dengan lebih antusias.

"A... Apa itu penting? Lagipula aku sedang tidak..."

"Jangan main-main. Tentu saja penting. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"potong Shion tanpa ampun.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Lagipula aku hanya melamun. Bukannya mengingat ciuman pertama."

"Eh? Kami bahkan tidak bertanya soal kau ingat atau tidak?"tanya Pein dengan senyum jahil. Sakura terlihat baru saja memakan umpan dari para sahabatnya.

Blush!

"Po.. Pokoknya aku mau pulang. Terserah kalian ingin menuduhku apa."tukas Sakura sembari beranjak pergi.

"Hee? Dia marah hanya karena kita bertanya tentang ciuman pertama?"komentar Shion yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh para sahabatnya.

.

000

.

Shikamaru menyerahkan ponsel pada Naruto. Sial. Bukan lagi menyerahkan tapi memaksa Naruto berbicara dengan siapapun yang sedang mengganggu pekerjaan Naruto. Pria itu menggerutu sekaligus memaki Shikamaru sampai suara dari seberang ponsel tersebut menyapa ruang pendengarannya.

"Kami perlu bicara denganmu, _son._ Kenapa kau menghilang bagaikan angin semenjak pemakanan kakekmu? Kau lupa kalau kau masih punya orang tua?"sindir Kushina dengan tajam.

"Ibu... Aku..."

"Kalau kau masih menganggapku Ibu, seharusnya kau muncul untuk membuatku senang. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku memiliki 2 anak karena keseriusanmu berbakti pada orang tua."

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Jika sudah begini dia lebih memilih menyerah dan menuruti apapun yang ibunya katakan.

"Aku akan ke rumah. Ibu tidak perlu memaksaku."

"Baiklah. Ibu dan Ayah menunggumu. Ingat, sampai jam makan malam selesai baru boleh pulang. Kalau perlu kau wajib menginap."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Jangan durhaka pada ibumu ini atau aku akan mengutukmu jadi batu, _son._ "

Pip.

Sambungan ponsel mati sementara Shikamaru mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukan pria nanas itu jika dia ingin mengorek sesuatu tanpa bertanya secara verbal. Manusia astral tukang tidur itu memang...

"Aku akan ke rumah kedua orang tuaku. Kau ikut juga."ujar Naruto yang langsung dibalas senyum tipis dari bibir sang sahabat.

"Ya, aku tau kau senang karena ada bibi kecilku. Nikmati itu saja nanas. Tapi jangan coba untuk menyentuhnya atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu."ancam Naruto sembari memberesi berkas yang ada di meja.

.

.

.

Ino menahan nafasnya ketika sosok berambut nanas menyembul dari mobil keponakan 'tua' nya. Pria itu memiliki perawakan tinggi dan mata yang selalu terlihat tajam sekaligus mengantuk. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mata itu sampai Ino jadi kaku di tempat?

"Ada apa?"tanya Shion penuh selidik. Matanya berusaha mengintip sosok yang menjadi objek penglihatan bibi kecilnya. Dan terang saja senyum langsung terbit.

"Ada calon Paman rupanya."goda Shion tanpa ampun.

"Diam dan bantu Kushina-nee di dapur sana."

Shion terkekeh melihat tingkah malu Ino. Bibi kecilnya itu memang terlihat punya banyak 'pengalaman' dibandingkan kebanyakan remaja. Tapi Ino sangat polos dan bahkan tidak pernah duduk dekat dengan laki-laki selain keluarganya dalam jarak 1 meter. Apalagi kontak fisik? Jangan harap bisa dekat-dekat karena kegalakannya yang luar biasa. Entah darimana sikap brutal itu berasal.

" _Tadaima._ "seru Naruto.

" _Okaeri._ "sambut Tsunade dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memeluk cucu tertuanya yang sudah lama tidak menampakkan ujung hidungnya sejak kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Jiraiya.

"Ada apa ini, Nenek?"tanya Naruto penasaran karena secara tidak biasa keluarganya berkumpul dengan khitmat. Bahkan sang ayah kini sudah duduk dengan manis di ruang tamu keluarga.

"Kami memiliki kejutan untukmu. Dan mungkin ini satu-satunya kabar bahagia yang bisa kami berikan."terang Tsunade dengan senyum yang masih menghias.

"Dan apakah itu, Nenek?"

Tsunade menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Pria itu masih menatap tidak mengerti sampai suara yang tak lagi asing baginya menyapa ruang pendengarannya. Netra birunya terbelalak mendapati sosok yang selama ini ada dalam ruang rindunya, dalam mimpinya, dalam semua doa yang sempat dipanjatkannya.

" _Okaeri,_ Naruto-kun."

"Ma... Mariko..."

.

000

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olla Minna. Chiyo desu. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian suka sama chapter kali ini? Oh ya. Untuk menjawab salah satu pertanyaan reviewer soal selisih umur Naruto dan Sakura... Mereka beda 10 tahun dengan lebih tua Naruto. Sakura itu seumuran sama Ino, Shion, dan juga Sasuke plus Sasori (karena ceritanya Sasori itus saudara kembar Sakura. Untuk yang minta update... Nih udah update. hehehehehe. Perihal keterlambatan, itu semua nggak sengaja soalnya keyboard lapto chiyo rusak. hiks. Tapi ya... Chiyo akan tetap usahakan melakukan segala macam cara buat update. Ditunggu review dan fav dari kalian. Semakin banyak Chiyo akan semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jaa Matta ne Minna.**


	5. Chapter 5, A Cup of Memory

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Plot By Yadika Putri (based on novel "Pernikahan Wasiat")**

 **I own the story, and please enjoy.**

 **Welcome to my imagination.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love and Trust**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Hentikan itu Shikamaru. Kau terlihat bodoh dengan boneka itu."/ "Pernikahan kalian belum resmi. Kalau kau memutuskan berpisahpun tidak akan ada yang memberatkan. Kalian hanya perlu sepakat dan tinggal di tempat yang berbeda."/ "Kalian memang benar-benar sahabat terburuk dengan kalimat mutiara yang membuatku ingin menendang kalian ke dunia _bikini bottom_ milik Spongebob."/ "Sesekali aku juga ingin menyambut suamiku pulang. Naruto-nii tidak pernah membangunkanku kalau aku menunggu dan tertidur"/ "Aku tidak sengaja, Naruto-nii. Aku hanya ingin mengambil butiran nasi. Hanya bercan...hmppp.."/ "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Lagipula aku hanya melamun. Bukannya mengingat ciuman pertama."/ "Kami memiliki kejutan untukmu. Dan mungkin ini satu-satunya kabar bahagia yang bisa kami berikan."/ "Ma... Mariko..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. A Cup of Memory**

 **A Cup of** **Memory**

.

Sakura menggenggam ujung piyamanya dengan khawatir. Naruto tidak pulang. Dan tidak ada kabar yang diterima olehnya. Kemana pria itu? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk dipahami? Bahkan setelah malam penuh keintiman yang mereka lalui kemarin. Apa ciuman itu tidak ada artinya bagi Naruto?

"Kemana Naruto-nii?"

Gadis pink itu tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menelpon pun membuat kegaduhan dengan mengganggu waktu tidur Shikamaru dengan menghubunginya dan menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Dilema yang melelahkan.

Pada akhirnya, gadis pink itu memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu. TV dinyalakan olehnya dan matanya mulai terpejam. Berharap ketika dia terbangun lengan besar Naruto memeluknya dengan erat seperti apa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Pelukan hangat yang membuatnya selalu tenang.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela membangunkan Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika menyadari sudah pukul 6 pagi. Dia terlambat bangun. Namun keterkejutannya itu seolah menguap ketika melihat sosok Naruto tengah duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum haru dan segera berlari menabrak sosok suaminya. Memosisikan diri di atas pangkuan suaminya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Naruto.

"Semalam Naruto-nii kemana saja?"bisiknya di tengah isak yang melandanya.

"Aku di rumah orang tuaku. Lupa memberitahumu kalau menginap."

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi, Naruto-nii. Aku benar-benar takut."

"Kau kan sudah besar? Sendirian di apartemen bukan hal yang menakutkan, hm?"

Sakura mengurai sedikit pelukannya dan menatap wajah suaminya. Air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya membuat Naruto mengulum senyum dan menghapusnya perlahan. "Aku tidak mau sendirian disini. Tidak bisakah aku ikut kemana saja Naruto-nii pergi?"

"Bahkan ke kamar mandi?"tanya Naruto jahil.

BLUSH!

Naruto terkekeh melihat perubahan rona wajah Sakura. Tangannya membelai rambut merah muda itu lembut dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku tidak kemana-mana. Jangan berlebihan. Lagipula, kalau kau ikut aku kemana saja aku pergi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau lulus?"

"Itu juga aku tau. Tapi aku akan marah kalau Naruto-nii tidak memberi kabar. Setidaknya... jika tidak pulang..."

"Aku tau, _baby girl_. Maafkan aku, ne?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya sekali lagi pada bahu sang suami. Aroma citrus bercampur aroma khas pria itu membuatnya tenang. Semua rasa khawatir yang dirasakannya berguguran satu persatu. Bisakah ini bertahan selamanya?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Naruto gelisah. Hati, pikiran, dan semua hal yang telah berlalu seolah silih berganti mengerubunginya. Rasa cinta pada Mariko dan kisah yang membelit mereka di masa lalu membuatnya bimbang. Tanggung jawab dan rasa sayang yang mulai muncul secara kuat pada Sakura membuat Naruto semakin pening. Jika kakeknya meminta Naruto untuk menjaga Sakura tanpa adanya embel-embel pernikahan, mungkin semuanya tidak akan terasa seperti ini.

"Bos?"panggil Shikamaru. Pria itu berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto pada proposal pengadaan yang baru saja dikirim staff divisi umum. Tapi sepertinya pria kuning itu lebih nyaman dengan lamunannya.

"Bos! Ada gadis kecilmu datang!"pekik Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Naruto duduk terkejut. Oh, jangan bilang...

""Dimana dia?"

"Di apartemen tentu saja. Bos yang menghiraukanku dari tadi."keluh pria nanas itu.

" _Don't you dare_..."

"Tidak berniat berbohong. Bos yang mengabaikan proposal ini. Aku bahkan belum menunjukkan laporan dari divisi keuangan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu belum bisa mendapatkan respon yang sesuai."

Naruto merapalkan sumpah serapahnya. Ingatkan dia untuk memukul kepala nanas ini nanti. Sekalipun menjabat sebagai bos, Shikamaru tidak memiliki kecemasan apapun. Bahkan kekhawatiran akan dipecatpun tidak ada. Dia amat yakin semarah apapun Naruto hal itu tidak akan memecatnya karena bagaimanapun Naruto membutuhkan orang yang rasional dalam bekerja. Dan Shikamaru bisa memberikan hal itu sejauh ini.

"Ada setujui untuk perbaikan sarana di lantai 2. Untuk pengajuan barang, ada beberapa item yang belum dirinci. Tolong sampaikan dulu ke bagian sarana prasarana untuk memperbaiki proposalnya dan kutunggu di meja paling lambat besok siang setelah jam makan siang selesai."intruksi Naruto setelah membaca sekilas proposal di tangannya.

"Baik. Untuk bagaian keuangan?"

"Akan kucek di rumah."

"Aih... Baiklah. Akan kurinci apa saja yang harus kau lakukan besok." Shikamaru mencatat segala intruksi itu dengan cepat dan mengulurkan sejumlah dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani oleh Naruto. "Kau terlihat tidak baik, Bos."

"Aku bingung."

"Apalagi yang masih kau bingungkan, Bos?"

"Aku masih sangat mencintai Mariko."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendengus sebal. Dia tidak yakin dengan perkataan itu karena dalam beberapa kesempatan pria pirang itu akan marah jika seseorang mencoba membicarakan gadis kecilnya dengan cara yang tidak disukainya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Naruto. Kau sudah menikah."peringat Shikamaru dengan wajah tegas. Mempermainkan pernikahan adalah perbuatan paling buruk dan hina.

"Bukan pernikahan resmi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu lepaskan saja dia dan biarkan aku yang merawatnya."

"HEI!"pekik Naruto tak suka. Tangan pria itu sudah terkepal dan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan membiarkannya berada di posisi sebagai orang yang tidak diinginkan? Kalau memang mencintai Mariko, lepaskan Sakura dan biarkan siapapun merawatnya. Kalau kau tidak suka aku merawatnya biarkan Me..."

"Kau atau siapapun tidak akan kubiarkan merawatnya!"

Shikamaru terkekeh prihatin dan menatap mata sahabatnya itu lekat. "Dengan begini kau masih mengatakan kalau kau masih mencintai Mariko secara penuh? Kau waras? Kau bahkan tidak merelakan suapapun merawatnya selain kau sendiri."

"Kau laki-laki!"

"Dan apa kebetulan kau juga bukan laki-laki?"

"Aku suaminya!"

"Bukan suami resmi!"

"Dia istriku, nanas!"

"Kalau begitu perlakukan dengan benar. Tutup masa lalumu bersama Mariko dan mulai hubungan yang benar bersama istrimu. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan dua-duanya karena itu akan menyakiti salah satunya."nasehat Shikamaru sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Ah satu lagi." Shikamaru berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dan kalau memang kau kelelahan mengurusnya dan memilih mengejar Mariko kembali, aku akan menjaganya sampai dia menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menjadi sandaran hidup baginya."

Blam!

Pintu ruangan tertutup. Namun perasaan jengkel dan sebal menguasai Naruto dengan hebatnya. Bagus sekali nanas. Kau bahkan sudah membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur. Tidak ada satupun yang diizinkan Naruto menyentuh ujung kuku Sakura. Siapun!

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan... Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan."keluh Shion setelah entah keberapa kalinya mencoba membuat Sakura 'tersadar' dari lamunannya. Dalam diam, dia merutuki apapun yang telah memisahkan Sakura dengan dunia nyata.

"Sakura! _Wake up_!"seru Karin sembari menggoncang bahu gadis merah muda itu.

Usaha Karin berhasil. Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap teman-teman yang berkumpul di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"tanya Sakura bingung.

"Oh Demi Tuhan!" Shion mendesah jengkel.

"Kami berusaha memanggilmu tapi kau berpikir soal cinta pertamamu terus menerus."terang Pein dengan senyum jenaka tanpa beban

Blush!

Oke, pria berambut jingga itu sedikit keterlaluan dengan membahas soal cinta pertama. Tapi hei! Darimana dia tau semua yang dipikirkan Sakura? Apa pria itu paranormal? Orang yang bisa membaca segala hal yang tidak bisa dinalar manusia normal?

"Are? Tebakanku benar lagi?"tanya Pein dengan geli.

Ino hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman barunya itu. Dia sangat paham bagaimana rasanya ada di posisi itu. Cinta pertama memang membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih indah. Dan menyenangkan. Oh katakanlah seperti itu karena Ino tidak tau harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana soal cinta.

"Bu.. Bu..." Sakura tergagap dan tidak sengaja melihat Hinata lewat dengan tumpukan tugas yang akan diantarkannya menuju ruang guru.

"Hinata... Boleh kubantu?"tanya Sakura.

"E... Etto... Ini berat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah."

Hinata hanya mengangguk gugup dan membiarkan sebagian beban beralih kepada siswa baru di sekolahnya itu. Diam-diam, Hinata menyempatkan melirik Sasuke yang terus memandangi Sakura. Seolah mengikuti apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura.

Gadis yang beruntung. Gumam Hinata dalam hati sembari tersenyum sedih. Entah dengan cara apa dia menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke. Tapi dengan dirinya yang selalu menjadi _wallflower_ seperti saat ini, mungkinkah?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya ketika mendapati gadis yang dicintainya berdiri disana. Di depan pintu kantornya dan tersenyum. Segala penat dan kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto seolah lenyap tak bersisa.

"Mariko?"panggil Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau terlihat terkejut melihatku. Kau tidak rindu?"rajuk Mariko.

Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya dan langsung melangkah memeluk Mariko. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku pria bodoh yang susah sekali memikirkan hal lain selain kepulanganmu. Kenapa butuh lama sekali, hm?"tanya Naruto.

"Ada banyak hal. Aku senang bukan aku saja yang merindukan disini."

Mariko mengecup dagu Naruto mesra dan mengelus kepala pirang pria itu. Naruto terkekeh dan membimbing Mariko duduk di atas sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin membawakan berita yang pasti akan membuatmu senang."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Mariko mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas dan menatap pria itu dengan binar bahagia. "Papa bertanya kapan kau ke rumah untuk membahas masalah pernikahan kita. Kau senang? Penantian kita akan selesai."

Deg!

Naruto memucat. Berusaha memahami tiap kata yang telah dikeluarkan gadis yang ia cintai itu dengan sangat teliti. Menikah? Tapi...

"Naruto? Kau tidak senang mendengarnya?"tebak Mariko dengan cemas.

"E... Etto... aku hanya terkejut."

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Jangan terlalu cemas."

Pening membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kalimat yang dikatakan si nanas tempo hari perihal percintaannya.

 _"Jangan macam-macam, Naruto. Kau sudah menikah."_

Sial!

Mengingatnya saja membuat Naruto sebal. Kenapa sih dia harus menikah di saat yang tidak tepat dan bukan dengan wanita yang dia pilih? Sekarang Mariko-nya sudah datang. Apalagi yang akan dibutuhkan oleh Naruto setelah ini? Jawabannya, tidak ada! Dia harus mempertegas soal hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Secepatnya.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Sakura sudah diperingatkan agar tidak berlebihan menanggapi cinta pertama. Tapi apa salahnya? Toh tidak berlebihan jika dia menyukai suaminya sendiri. Hukum dari belahan dunia manapun tidak akan menyalahkan Sakura. Mereka sudah terikat. Setidaknya secara agama. Dan Sakura cukup legal jika dia bersikap egois dengan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya.

Ah! Dia bahkan belum menanyakan apakah Naruto bersedia dia miliki. Tapi itu nanti. Sakura bahkan belum lulus SMA. Mereka mungkin dapat berbicara serius perihal pernikahan mereka jika Sakura sudah lulus.

Pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk dengan ekspresi datar seolah tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Sakura segera mengekori Naruto dan meminta tas kerja pria itu. Tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Hentikan."ujar pria itu dingin.

"Naruto-nii..."

"Aku lelah dan biarkan aku sendiri."

Sakura menggigit ujung bibirnya. Sakit. Darah bahkan keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena saking kuatnya dia menggigit bibirnya. Sikap dingin yang tidak biasa ini membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan hingga Naruto bersikap seperti ini?

"A... Aku..."

"Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal yang akan kau sesali, Sakura!"

Pria pirang itu melenggang tanpa menoleh. Setelah semua sikap manis yang dilakukan Naruto beberapa belakangan ini, kenapa harus sikap dingin yang dihadirkan pria itu?

"Apa selelah itu hingga dia bahkan tidak menanyakan makan malam?"bisik Sakura lirih. Seleranya untuk makan seolah lenyap. Padahal dia sengaja menunggu Naruto pulang hingga pukul 11 malam.

Perutnya terasa melilit nyeri. Namun Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa ada keinginan untuk makan. Mungkin ketika menyongsong pagi esok, Naruto akan kembali tersenyum ceria padanya. Menggoda Sakura hingga kedua pipi gadis itu memerah. Seperti setiap pagi yang mereka lalui beberapa minggu ini.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali harus menelan pil kecewa ketika pagi menjelang Naruto sudah pergi. Bahkan makan malam yang disiapkan Sakura semalam masih utuh di dalam mangkuk-mangkuk dan hanya ditutupi oleh _plastick wrap_. Semua makanan sudah tidak layak makan.

Gadis itu tertegun. Menangis pun percuma. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang salah hingga Naruto besikap demikian. Kemarin semua seharusnya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Naruto tersenyum dan makan malam bersama. Bukannya pulang dengan larut dan menimbulkan kekecewaan yang besar dalam dirinya.

Dengan terisak, Sakura membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke tempat sampah. Membuangnya dengan tangis yang mengiringi kegiatannya. Dia tidak suka membuang makanan. Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk melakukan itu. Mereka selalu memasak dengan jumlah yang pas agar tidak ada yang tersisa. Karena makanan sangat berharga bagi orang yang kelaparan. Tapi kali ini Sakura harus melakukannya. Makanan itu tidak bisa ia makan.

Sakura memberesi sisa mangkuk itu dan mencucinya. Tanpa sarapan, Sakura segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam. Dia harus sekolah. Sekalipun kali ini rasanya lebih baik Sakura tidak meninggalkan apartemen hingga Naruto mau berdamai dengannya.

.

.

.

Shion mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Jika kemarin Sakura terlihat melamun tapi wajahnya begitu bahagia, kali ini gadis itu harus melamun dengan raut yang begitu sedih. Seolah apa yang membuatnya senang minggu lalu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan bagaimana tingkah Karin dan Pein yang mengganggunya atau tatapan penuh tanya dari Sasuke. Sakura diam.

Shion berusaha mengguncang bahu gadis itu tapi Sakura hanya menatapnya datar seolah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jauh lebih mengguncang dari pekikan Shion yang mampu membuat banyak siswa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Sakura terlihat amat pucat. Seolah segala rona tertarik dari wajahnya. Yang Shion khawatirkan adalah bila terjadi sesuatu, dia tidak tau pada siapa dia akan meminta bantuan. Menghubungi keluarag Sakura yang mana. Sedangkan gadis itu tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya.

Dan benar saja seperti apa yang Shion takutkan. Tak lama setelah jam pelajaran ke 4 berakhir, Sakura yang hendak berjalan entah kemana jatuh ambruk tepat di hadapan Shion. Gadis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Shion panik. Ino pun demikian. Sasuke yang kebetulan saat itu ada di depan ruang kelas Shion ikut menghampiri pekikan Shion dan Ino.

"Bagaimana ini?"tanya Shion bingung.

"Bawa ke ruang UKS saja dulu. Disana kita bis ameendapatkan bantuan."saran Ino.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang di luar sangkaan Sasuke, amat sangat ringan. Sakura seperti tidak makan berhari-hari. Jelas sekali gadis itu tidak memiliki berat yang ideal seperti seharusnya gadis dengan tinggi yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sensei, tolong bantu kami."ujar Ino ketika sampai ke dalam UKS. Dokter yang berjaga langsung menyediakan tempat dan menaanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Tekanan darah, nadi, suhu langsung diperiksa. Dan seluruh hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa gadis yang tengah berbaring ini dalam kondisi yang kurang baik.

"Apa dia sudah sarapan tadi pagi?"

"Kami tidak tau, Sensei."

"Dia sangat lemas. Akan kujaga dia sampai jam sekolah kalian berakhir. Jangan tinggalkan pelajaran. Nanti setelah bangun aku akan memberinya makan."

"Tapi, Sensei..."protes Shion.

"Kembali ke kelas, Namikaze, Uchiha. Kalian bisa kembali kemari setelah jam sekolah selesai. Masih ada 2 jam lagi. Jangan membantah."

Ino, Shion, dan Sasuke berbalik patuh. Berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing dengan raut yang sama khawatirnya. Tapi satu lagi yang mengganjal. Setelah ini apa Sakura mau jika mereka semua mengantarkannya? Sementara Sakura sangat tertutup dan berkali-kali menolak kunjungan teman-temannya.

Siapa dan ada apa dengan Haruno Sakura sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Shikamaru sebal. Ingin sekali pria nanas itu menumpahkan kopi panas di atas kepala Naruto. Seharusnya pria itu mengerti batasan seorang pria ketika dia sudah menikah. Bukannya merasa bebas dan memutuskan berdua saja di ruangan selama entah berapa lama bersama Mariko. Shikamaru tidak pernah membenci Mariko. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak tepat ketika melihat kehadiran gadis itu. Seolah akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Pria nanas itu menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Dan lebih terbelalak lagi ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini. Ketua Yayasan sekolah tempat Ino belajar. _Well,_ Shikamaru tau dalam kasus ini tidak mungkin orang dari yayasan itu menelponnya karena Ino. Pasti orang itu menelponnya karena hal lain. Bagaimana jika itu berhubungan dengan... Sakura?

" _Moshi-moshi._ "sapa Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Itachi. Aku tau kau sedang ingin memberitahukanku sesuatu. Apa itu?"

Dari seberang telpon, terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang. "Aku tau ini rahasia. Bahkan aku tidak memberitahukan adikku yang super bawel itu. Tapi aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dimasukkan sebagai Wali dari Haruno Sakura? Kau kan tidak punya saudara."

Ding! Dong!

Tepat sekali. Tebakan Shikamaru tidak pernah meleset. Dan Shikamaru sudah tau pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura hingga Itachi menelponnya.

"Ada dengan gadis itu, Itachi?"

"Dia pingsan. Saat ini sedang ada di UKS. Kau tau kan ini tidak biasa? Bahkan Yugao yang sedang berjaga disana terlihat begitu penasaran. Tidak ada catatan perwalian di buku yang dia pegang. Tapi aku ketua yayasan. Jelas saja formulir pendaftarannya ada padaku. Yang aku tanyakan saat ini adalah... kenapa? Dan siapa gadis ini?"

"Dia tanggung jawabku. Sampai disana saja kesempatanmu tau danjangan sampai kalimat ini menyebar hingga ke semua orang atau aku sendiri yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Aku akan ke sekolahnya setelah ini."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak sopan? Aku ini berusaha bertanya dengan baik-baik."

"Ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak ingin membaginya bahkan denganmu."

Shikamaru langsung mematikan ponsel dan berjalan menuju kantor Naruto. Tapi sial! Matanya benar-benar perlu disucikan ketika melihat adegan Naruto dan Mariko berciuman. Oke, setidaknya mereka masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Tapi tetap saja ini menjijikkan!

Shikamaru berlari dan menarik Naruto kasar. Tak lupa ada bogem mentah yang dilayangkan disana. Dia tidak peduli Naruto bosnya. Toh sekalipun tanpa resume dari perusahaan ini masih banyak perusahaan yang menampung dirinya. Dia jenius dan seluruh Jepang tau itu.

"Brengsek! Kalau kau tidak mampu mengemban tanggung jawab biarkan aku saja yang menanggungnya! Bukan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini di depan mataku! Sialan!"

" _Shit_! Apa yang kau lakukan nanas?!"

"Brengsek!"

Buagh!

Entah sudah berapa kali Shikamaru memukul Naruto. Namun rasanya masih belum puas juga. Naruto membalas dan membuat lebam di wajah Shikamaru juga. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli. Penampilannya tidak perlu dibetulkan toh dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun kecuali Ino. Jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Dia pingsan. Kau tau apa artinya itu? Sekali lagi aku tau ada yang terjadi padanya aku akan membawanya pergi jauh darimu."tukas Shikamaru.

Dan...

BLAM!

Mariko yang shock langsung menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu merapikan penampilan Naruto dan mengambil obat di kotak obat yang selalu tersedia di ruangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan sangat lembut, Mariko mengobati luka itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Shikamaru? Dia sahabatmu kan? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba melakukan ini?"

Naruto bungkam manakala pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan indah dari bibir wanita yang dia cintai. Sial! Hatinya saat ini panas membara ketika membayangkan Shikamaru membawa Sakura. Apapun bentuk hubungannya sekarang dengan gadis itu, Sakura miliknya! Istrinya! Brengsek sekali jika Shikamaru ingin mengakuisisi kepemilikan Sakura dari dirinya.

"Naruto..."panggil Mariko lagi.

"Dia sudah melewati batas. Nanas itu."

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Kedatangan Shikamaru dengan wajah penuh lebam jelas menjadi pertanyaan di benak Yugao. Shikamaru adalah pria yang tenang dan sangat anti dengan kekerasan kecuali untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi kali ini, Yugao harus mengakui jika penampilan Shikamaru yang tidak biasa menunjukkan ada sesuatu.

"Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana kondisinya?"tanya Shikamaru dengan dingin.

"E... Etto... Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan, Shikamaru menerobos UKS dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah melamun menatap jendela. Di depannya ada bubur ayam dan segelas jeruk dingin yang belum dijamah gadis itu. Naruto sialan! Apa yang dia lakukan di rumah hingga Sakura menjadi seperti ini?

"Hei, gadis kecil. Kenapa tidak dimakan?"tanya Shikamaru selembut mungkin. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan gadis. Bahkan selama kuliah dia tidak pernah berkencan karena cintanya sudah dikunci Ino bahkan semenjak gadis itu berusia 8 tahun. Luar biasa bukan?

"Shi... Shikamaru-san..."

Sakura langsung memeluknya dan menangis. Gadis itu tidak tau kepada siapa dia harus menumpahkan kegelisahan. Sementara mengatakannya pada Shion dan Ino jelas kesalahan karena mereka berdua adalah keluarga Naruto. Sakura sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara menghubungi keluarganya karena ponselnya rusak ketika kecelakaan.

"Makanlah. Kau terlihat berantakan."ujar Shikamaru lembut sembari mengurai pelukan Sakura, "Mau kubantu?"tawar pria itu ketika melihat Sakura kesulitan mengangkat sendoknya saking lemasnya.

"Berapa lama kau tidak makan sampai seperti ini?"

"2 hari? Aku lupa..."

"Astaga! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat sembari tetap menangis. Shikamaru terus menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan sesekali menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kau selalu bisa menghubungiku kan?"tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Mereka berdua terus dalam posisi itu dan tidak menyadari Ino yang terpaku di pintu ruang UKS. Bersama dengan Shion dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga melihat bagaimana dalamnya interaksi itu dan jelas membuat Ino terduduk lemas. Dia mencintai Shikamaru. Lebih banyak dari yang dia pahami dalam tubuh remajanya. Tapi...

"Shi...Shikamaru-nii..."bisik Ino yang langsung membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura menoleh.

Mengumpatpun percuma. Berusaha menjelaskan pun tak mungkin. Shikamaru hanya bis amenatap kosong ke arah Ino dengan tatapan penuh maaf. Memang ada konsekuensi yang harus ia bayar. Untuk melindungi Sakura, dia harus siap berpisah dengan Ino. Toh dia tidak pernah memulai hubungan apapun dengan gadis _ponytail_ itu. Sekalipun rasa cinta menyeruak dan memaksanya untuk menjelaskan. Tapi saat ini... Untuk saat ini... Dia ingin membantu gadis cilik yang terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang terlena dengan nostalgia sesaat pria pirang yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya.

"I... Ino... Ini tidak seperti..." Sakura tergagap dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Namun Ino seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Gadis itu berbalik keluar dari ruang UKS. Bahkan dia melupakan tasnya yang terjatuh di dekat pintu.

Shion hanya bungkam. Tapi gadis itu tidak pergi. Dia terus saja masuk dan duduk di samping Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu menangi sesenggukan.

"Hei... Sudahlah... Aku tau kau pasti punya penjelasan. Untuk saat ini kau makan saja dulu bagaimana?"hibur Shion yang dibalas dengan raungan tangis Sakura yang semakin keras. Segala sesak yang menghantuinya membuat tangis itu seolah tanpa jeda.

 **.**

 **000**

 **.**

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun. Sekalipun Shion berusaha 'memaksanya' dengan berbagai macam cara. Bukan dia yang seharusnya menjelaskan. Ini semua adalah kapasitas Naruto yang merupakan pemeran utama dari drama ciptaannya sendiri. Shikamaru jelas orang luar yang hanya ingin membantu.

Pria nanas itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan ancaman-ancaman Shion dan memaksa mengantarkan Shion pulang dengan ancaman bahwa jika Shion atau Sasuk berani mengikutinya, Shikamaru akan memanggil polisi dengan tuduhan mereka berdua mencampuri urusan pribadi Sakura dan Shikamaru.

Shion dan Sasuke memilih menyerah. Sekalipun dalam benak mereka masih banyak sekali pertanyaan. Tapi Shikamaru terlalu kokoh untuk dirobohkan pendiriannya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku. Selalu."ujar Shikamaru ketika selesai mengantar Sakura di depan pintu apartemen.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

" _Anytime_."

" _Ano_... Shikamaru-san... apa baik-baik saja kalau hubunganmu dan Ino..."

"Dia cukup dewasa di dalam usianya, Sakura. Dia hanya butuh waktu berpikir. Tapi kalau dia menyerah dengan cintanya, entahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Ada konsekuensi yang harus kubayar ketika sudah memutuskan membantumu. Aku masih bisa membangun hubungan dengannya lagi, mungkin."

"Benar-benar terima kasih."

"Anggap aku kakakmu."

"Ba... Baik."

Shikamaru berlalu dari depan pintu apartemen menuju parkiran. Hatinya gelisah, itu benar. Tapi cinta tak melulu soal kebersamaan kan? Shikamaru akan tetap berjuang untuk cinta Ino. Tapi untuk kali ini.. biarkan semua begini dulu.

.

.

.

Sakura memaksakan diri meminum coklat hangat untuk mengusir sedih di dalam hatinya. Matanya tidak mengantuk namun tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Sikap diam dan tidak peduli Naruto jelas berbeda bagi Sakura mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka lalui sudah sangat luar biasa.

Rindu itu pasti. Bahkan Sakura merasakan adanya kebutuhan untuk bertemu pria itu, menyentuhnya, mendengar candaan darinya, melihat Naruto menikmati makanan yang ia buat. Tapi semua yang terjadi itu seolah mimpi.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Otaknya berpikir namun tubuhnya terbaring meringkuk dalam sofa. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari Naruto sudah kembali ke rumah dan saat ini tengah menatap Sakura yang meringkuk dengan sesekali mengeluarkan air mata. Sekalipun mata gadis itu terpejam.

" _Baby girl_."sapa Naruto pelan. Sakura langsung membuka mata dan melompat memeluk Naruto. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama panggilan itu tidak muncul dari bibir suaminya.

"A... Jangan... Begini Naruto-nii. Aku tidak tau apa kesalahanku. Tapi jangan begini."pinta Sakura dalam isak. Naruto mengelus rambut gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. Sesekali menghidu aroma _cherry blossom_ dari tubuh gadis itu. Ya Tuhan! Kapan terakhir kalinya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sakura?

"Maaf. Aku..."

Sakura terus diam dan memeluk Naruto erat seolah jika dia melepaskannya, Sakura akan kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya. Sakura tidak ingin itu. Dia tidak ingin melepas tangan Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto menggendong gadis itu dan meletakkannya di kasur dengan posisi masih berpelukan. Gadis itu terisak dan terus menenggelamkan wajah di dalam dada Naruto tanpa peduli.

"Hei... Kau sudah makan malam kan Sakura? Aku dengar dari Shikamaru kau pingsan. Kita makan dulu dan aku juga perlu berganti pakaian. Hm?"tawar Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto hilang sesaat dari pandangannya. Sekalipun gelisah akan ditinggalkan, Sakura harus bersikap tenang dan memberikan waktu pada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin pria itu kembali dingin. Tidak lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto makan dengan memandangi wajah istri kecilnya. Istri... entah kenapa beberapa hari ini kata 'istri' menjadi bias di hatinya. Bagaimana dengan masa depan cintanya dengan Mariko? Bagaimana dengan takdir yang telah membawanya pada pernikahan dengan bocah ini? Sekalipun Naruto tidak tau apakah hal itu bisa disebut dengan pernikahan. Mereka hanya dinikahkan secara agama. Apa itu cukup untuk membawa semua ini menjadi jelas? Apakah Naruto perlu melangkah lebih jauh dengan membawa pernikahan ini menjadi sah secara hukum dan melupakan Mariko?

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk. Makanan yang akan ditelan olehnya serasa berhenti di kerongkongan. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke masa dimana mereka seperti orang asing di rumah.

"Kalau kita sudah selesai makan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."ujar Naruto.

Keheningan terjadi hingga mangkuk makanan mereka kosong. Naruto segera membawanya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Ketika kembali ke kamar Sakura, pria itu mendapati Sakura yang meringkuk. Terlihat tidak ingin berbicara.

"Hei, _baby girl_."

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap lekat Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto langsung merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Didekatinya gadis itu dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Naruto meletakkan kepala Sakura di lengannya dan mendekap gadis itu hingga getar di tubuh Sakura terhenti.

"Aku harus hidup jauh dari keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah datang ke Tokyo sebelumnya. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Kakek Jiraiya sebentar. Aku berharap mendapatkan perlindungan dengan mengikutinya. Kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kakek Jiraiya pergi dan menikahkanku dengan Naruto-nii. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bertumpu kecuali Naruto-nii. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Menjauhiku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan."isak Sakura.

Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura mencengkram kausnya dengan erat. Bahkan melukai kulit dada Naruto. Pria itu cukup yakin apa yang dirasakan Sakura lebih nyeri dari ini.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi Sakura... Aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengarnya dari orang lain."

Sakura menatap suaminya lekat. Menunggu Naruto berbicara.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita. Sudah lama sekali perasaan itu ada di sini."Naruto membawa tangan Sakura pada dada sebelah kirinya. "Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku mencarinya. Dan aku tidak bodoh dengan tidak mengakui bahwa kesan dan rasa yang ditinggalkan wanita itu begitu kuat. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sedalam itu, Sakura. Namanya Mariko. Apa kau tau apa yang membuatku menjauhimu? Aku kebingungan. Gadis itu kembali lagi. Rasa cinta itu menyeruak lagi di dalam dadaku. Membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. Kenangan yang kami miliki tidak ada satupun yang buruk. Dan kami ingin merajutnya kembali. Hanya saja saat ini tidak akan semudah itu. Aku memilikimu untuk kujaga."

Air mata tumpah ruah di pipi Sakura. Gadis itu tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir pernikahan kita sejak awal adalah kesalahan."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. Menatap lekat Naruto. Ada kesakitan yang tergambar di kedua mata Naruto karena tidak bisa bersama wanita yang ia cintai. Tapi bagaimana dengan hati Sakura yang sudah mulai mencintai suaminya?

Kami-sama... Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ola minna. Apa kabar? Ini update yang Chiyo janjikan. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya.**

 **Jangan lupa selalu kasih dukungan kalian dengan cara follow, fav, dan beri review kalian sebanyak-banyaknya. Oke?**

 **Jaa matta ne minna. :)**


End file.
